hypeyamatfandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo Entertainment System (Famicom Disk System)
Ihan hyvä aloitus Nintendolta. Varteenotettavia pelejä on kohtuullisen paljon, mutta valtaosa kirjastosta on vanhentunut aika sika huonosti. Kirjastosta pelaamisen arvoisia verrattuna pelattuihin on 45/407, pelien yhteisarvosana on 265. * 3-D Battles of World Runner, The: Hämmentävä Space Harrier -apinointi, jossa räiskintä on pääasiassa korvattu loikkimisella. Eli Wii U:ta. * 8 Eyes: Eläinapurimekaniikaltaan ja maailmanmatkusteemaltaan mielenkiintoinen Castlevania-väännös, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin aivan liian kämäistä. * A Boy and his Blob; Trouble on Blobolonia: Idealtaan mielenkiintoinen, mutta toteutukseltaan aivan liian kömpelö ja turhauttava puzzleilutasoloikka. * Abadox: Graafiselta suunnittelultaan siisti, mutta pelattavuudeltaan äärimmäisen geneerinen, kökkö ja epäreilu shootteri. * Action 52: The game, the myth. Hirveää paskaa, and in a good way. Ensimmäinen SAES:iin syötetty peli, eli alkoi ainakin hyvin... (2/10) * Addams Family: Todella kämäinen ja sadistisen vaikea tasoloikka, jonka ainoa hyvä puoli ovat seikkailu- ja ongelmanratkontaelementit. Ainoa syy, miksi vedin tämän, oli tilien tasaus lapsuuden traumojen kanssa. Onneksi tallennusrumba teki menosta juuri ja juuri siedettävän, reilulla pelillä tämän läpäisemiseen tarvitaan ainakin keskiverron Addamssin perheen edustajan veroinen kilipää. * Adventure Island: Aika unohdettava tasoloikka. Vaikeusaste on kohdallaan lukuun ottamatta lopun yhtä ihan sairasta loikkaa ja bossit ovat sinänsä huvittavia, kirjaimellisia päänvaihtoja. * Adventure Island 2: Marginaalisesti uudistettu versio ykkösosasta. Dinolisävoimat ovat ihan siistejä ja edeltävät hieman Super Mario Worldin vastaavia. * Adventure Island 3: Samaa kamaa kuin edellisetkin. Tylsää settiä jo, siis. * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom: Omaperäinen, muttei kovin hyvä minipelikokoelma/tasoloikka. Aika mainio tuotesijoittelumalliesimerkki, kyllä. * Adventures of Bayou Billy: Täysin armoton ja epäreilu mätkintä. Japaniversio Mad City on huomattavasti pelattavampi ja viihdyttävämpi, ja sen olen jopa päässyt käyttämättä konttareita, mikä ei länkkäriversiossa onnistu edes ensimmäistä viittä minuuttia. Pelin yhtäkkiset pelattavuusmuutokset ovat harvinaisen toimiviakin. * Adventures of Dino Riki: Luolamiesteemainen automaattisesti rullaava räiskintä tasoloikkaelementeillä. Ei viihdytä etenkään kiitos pomppimiskohtien. Ulkoasu on sentään söpöhkö. * Adventures of Lolo: Sinänsä viihdyttävä, mutta yksitoikkoinen ja kaiken kukkuraksi aivoja vaativa. Itsarinappi on hieno mekaniikka, varsinkin kiitos oivallisen kuolinanimaation. * Adventures of Rad Gravity: Hirveää shittiä, sillä hieman käyttäjäystävällisemmän kenttäsuunnittelun ja helpomman vaikeusasteen kanssa tämä peli olisi oikeasti ollut todella mainio. Nyt se on vain erinomainen tapa kasvattaa itsemurhahaluja. * Ai Senshi Nicol: Mukiinmenevä Blaster Master-tyylinen ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä, mutta missaappa pari lisävoimaa alkupään kentistä, ja loppupeli on aika sika kivaa... * Air Fortress: Omintakeinen sekoitus rullaavaa räiskintää ja Metroid-tyylistä haahuilua, joista jälkimmäiset ovat sokkeloisuudestaan johtuen kuitenkin turhan hanurista. Kohdat, missä pelaaja tuhoaa leijuvan linnakkeen reaktorin ja koko höskä rupeaa hitaasti tippumaan samalla kun sankarimme pitää paeta, ovat melko tunnelmallisia NES-peliksi. * Aki to Tsukasa no Fushigi no Kabe: Omaperäinen, mutta toimimaton ja tasapaksu 3D-Breakout -väännös, jonka ainoa sisältö ovat hoopon näköiset puolalastomat albiinoanimetytsyt, jotka eivät siis riitä. * Akumajou Special - Boku Dracula Kun: Melko mielikuvitukseton tasoloikka. Päähenkilö on söpö ja jotkut lisävoimat siistejä. Valitettavasti viholliskaarti on täynnä perinteistä mörköä eikä teemaan paljon paremmin soveltuvia peruskristittyjä kyläläisiä näy missään. * Al Unser Jr. Turbo Racing: Data Eastin tavallinen kolmannen persoonan formularalli, jonkka mielenkiintoinen stattikikkailu- ja turbomekaniikka eivät riitä pelastamaan lähdemateriaalinsa kuivuudelta. * Almana no Kiseki: Hajottava ja buginen Konamin Castlevania -väännös. Pelin ainoa siisti mekaniikkakin, eli kiipeämiseen käytettävien köysien ammuskelu, on otettu suoraan saman firman vanhasta kolikkopelistä nimeltä Roc'n Rope. * Amagon: Tavallinen tasoloikka, joka erottuu edukseen absurdin menonsa ja mainion muodonmuutosmekaniikkansa avulla. Musiikit ovat melko hupaisia. * American Dream: Hämmentävä uhkapelailuseikkailu, jossa melko hupaisia kohtauksia ja piilotettuja elementtejä. Valitettavasti kaikki taottavat uhkapelit ovat hedelmäpelivaraatioita, joissa ei taidolla ole osaa eikä arpaa, joten koko touhu menee vaihteksi seivisaastamoinniksi. Lopputaistelu on sentään eräs toinen puhkikaluttu peli ja muutenkin omaa luokkaansa. * Anticipation: Mielenkiintoinen Raren kuva-arvoituslautapeliväännös, jonka Trivial Pursuit -tyyliset, mutta kaoottisemmat mekaniikat tuntuvat olevan suunnitellut pelaajien välisen provomanian eskaloimiseksi. * Armadillo: Geneerinen tasoloikka, jonka päähenkilö on joko tuskallisen hidas tai täysin epäohjattava. * Aspic: Roolipeli, joka sekoittaa perinteistä ylhäältä kuvattua samoilua, ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmäkaluamista ja mättöpelimäisiä taisteluita. Monipuolisuudestaan huolimatta aivan liian arkaainen nautittavaksi. * Asterix: Yllättäen paska hyppelu, jonka musiikit ovat erinomaisia. * Astyanax: Tönkkö, mutta vaikeusasteeltaan mukavan tasapainoinen tasoloikka. Juoniosiot ja pomot ovat jees. * Attack Animal Gakuen: Persoonallinen ja teemaltaan liputtamani Space Harrier-klooni. Pelattavuus on yks yhteen lähdemateriaalista kopsattua, mutta esikuvaansa parempaa kiitos kuppaisemmista konetehoista johtuvan selkeämmän menon. Musiikkivalikoima on myös hupaisa ja yllättävän laaja. Vaikeusaste on mahdoton-luokkaa, mutta olen, mielenkiintoista kyllä, päässyt tekeleen läpi ilman emulaattoritallennuksia, kerta onnistuin kerran bugauttamaan pelin vahingossa niin, että elämäni vetivät täyden kierroksen nollasta johonkin 255:een. Ehkä kyseessä oli jokin kosminen voima epätoivoisen hinaamiseni lopettamiseksi. (6/10) * Atlantis no Nazo: Paska ja mahdoton tasoloikka. Päähenkilöllä on sentään kasviydinkypärä! * Backgammon: Nintendon tyystin särmätön, ymmärtämättä paska lautapelikonversio. * Bad Street Brawler: Mukavan kieli poskessa tehty ja yllättävän vaihteleva mätistys. Viholliset ovat aika mainioita, samoin kuin tekoviisaat siteeraukset (anteeksi tautologia). (7/10) * Bakutoushi Patton-kun: Kököllä tavalla huvittava neljänpelattava tankkiräiskintä, jossa varmasti epäintuitiivisin vastustajan/kaverin henkiinheräämismekaniikka ikinä; pelaajan kuollutta raatoa kun kiusaa tarpeeksi, herää se kuin karman kannustamana takaisin henkiin. Pelin kohokohta on tietysti legendaarinen latausruutukehotus. * Balloon Fight: Omaperäinen ja hauska liitely, etenkin kiitos hämmentävän äänimaailman. * Banana Prince: Geneerinen tasoloikka. Fanikäännös on sentään pelin tekoajalle uskollisen huono. * Barker Bill's Trick Shooting: Harvinaisen obskuuriin lisenssiin perustuva Nintendon viihdyttävä, mutta vähäsisältöinen valopyssykokoelma, jonka hämäävänä ratkaisuna voi viidestä eri pelistä kahta pelata vain eräänlaisessa kokoelmapelimuodossa. Pelin hahmokasti on onneksi parhautta tirehtööreineen, puputyttöineen ja Duck Hunt -koirineen, jonka naamalle voi tässä pelissä viimein lasauttaa ruutilastit, valitettavasti lissärin kustannuksella. * Bart Vs. The Space Mutants: Väärillä tavoilla omintakeinen tasoloikka. Lisäksi ylivaikea. * Bart Vs. The World: Yllä mainittua helpompi ja hauskempi, vaikka osa ruuduista on melko paskasti suunniteltuja. Salainen loppu on aika mainio. * Batsu & Terry: Legenda jo eläessään. Huono, mutta pari siistiä mekaniikkaa ja yleinen absurdius auttavat jaksamaan loppuun, joka on yllättävän olemassa oleva. * Battle of Olumpys: Zelda 2-klooni, joka kopioi esikuvaansa liiankin hyvin tönkköydessään ja vaikeudessaan. Kreikka-teema on mielenkiintoinen, muttei paljoa paina kuppaista pelattavuutta vastaan. * Battle Toads: Paskasti tehty ja epäviihdyttävä, vaikkakin ainakin vaihteleva, tosin huonolla tavalla. Ylirunkattua sammakonkutuvelliä. * Bee 52: Mielenkiintoinen premissi, mutta monotoninen pelattavuus ja taas vaihteeksi semimahdoton vaikeusaste. * Be-Bop High School; Koukousei Gokuraku Densetsu: Data Eastin lukiolaishuligaanisarjakuvaan perustuva seikkailupeli. Hoopoja hahmoja ja ilmeitä riittää mutta ilman japanin osaamista on meininki aika mahdotonta. Pelissä on kuulemma myös tiukka aikaraja ja sattumanvaraisia elementtejä, eli se taitaa olla huijaamatta aika pelikelvoton. * Bio Force Ape: Luultavasti alphakehitysasteensa takia kenttäsuunnittelultaan käsittämätön ja hajottava, mutta paljon siistejä elementtejä sisältävä tasoloikka. Etenkin Sonic-tason nopeus ja massiiviset kentät ovat mielenkiintoisia, joskin pelillisesti perseestä. Hauskaa ovat sen sijaan päähenkilön perseilymannerismit sekä hämmentävät viholliset, joiden takominen on helppoa ja huvittavaa. * Bio Senshi Dan - Increaser Tono Tatakai: Taas tylsä, vaikea ja huono hyppeöy, vaikkakin roolipelielementit ovat ihan mielenkiintoisia. * Bionic Commando: Hauska ja omaperäinen, joskin vaikeasti ymmärrettävä ja kömpelö, Aatu-kortin vetävä vakoilijahommeli. Ainakin parempi kuin Metal Gearin NES-versio. * Bishoujo Control: Pehmolernoshootteri, jossa kovin phallisen näköinen alus ampuu kovin siittiöimäisillä panoksilla sattumanvaraista sälää. Hieman kekseliäämpänä puolena kerätään taistelukentillä myös osia puolalastoman animetytsyn kuvasta, joka muodostuu ruudun oikeaan reunaan. Kokonaisen potretin kerääminen on kovin vaikeaa, mutta mekaniikalla ei vaikuta olevan juuri pelillistä merkitystä. Kaipa kyseinen elementti on tarkoitettu vain metapelimäiseksi kannustukseksi, mikä onkin oikein. * Bishojou Shashinkan - Studio Cut: Menupohjainen kuvauspeli, jossa yritetään säätää kameralle oikeat parametrit animemuijan kuvaamista varten. Oikea yhdistelmä antaa raudalle harvinaisen edustavan näköisiä potretteja, väärä masentavan harmaata suttua. Japania osaamattomalle ja kameratermistöä tyystin tajuamattomalle on homma yllättäen hakuammuntaa. * Blades of Steel: En ole nähnyt ketään, joka ei pelaisi tätä tappeluminipelin takia. Se kertoo pelistä varmaankin tarpeeksi. Kolikkopelimestarirotua, muutenkin. * Blaster Master: Metroid -elementtiensä ja ajuneuvomekaniikkansa ansiosta mielenkiintoinen, mutta aivan liikaa hajottavia NES -källitropeja sisältävä sammakonmetsästys. Ensimmäinen peli, josta löysin omin avuin bugin; kyseessä ei ole legendaarinen kranaattikusetus, vaan se, että päähahmon kuollessa muuttuu se starttia painaessa valkoiseksi sekamelskaksi. Paras lapsuudenmuisto tittelistä on kuitenkin se, kun kysyin äidiltäni, mitä pelin nimi tarkoitti ja hän vastasi välittömästi: - "Laastarimestari." * Blue Shadow: Peruskuppainen NES-toimintapompinta, jonka ainoa pointti on samanaikainen kaksinpeli. * Bomberman: Aika sika turha ilman moninpeliä. * Bubble Bath Babes: Unettava Tetrisväännös, mutta hei, pikselitissejä. * Bubble Bobble: Genren luoja toimii samalla sen alimpana nimittäjänä. Tapposysteemi on ärsyttävä ja hidas, kuten koko muukin peli. Musiikki nokittaa olemalla rikos ihmisyyttä vastaan. Sentään salasanasysteemi hieman helpottaa överiksi vedettyä ruutumäärää. Silti olen saanut kahteenkin kertaan todistaa, kun jotkut masokistit hinaavat tämän alusta loppuun pelin oikean lopun panttaamisen tähden. Ehkä moinen on muuten yksi syy sielunmaisemani tyhjyyteen. * Bucky o' Hare: Pelattu yhdessä kaverin kanssa. Semikökkö, mutta loputtomat konttarit ja vaihdettavat hahmot pelastavat paljon. * Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blowout: Vakkarikeskinkertainen NES-tasoloikka parilla huvittavan hämärällä elementillä. Eniten nautintoa tekele kuitenkin tarjosi karkottaessaan yhdestä HYPERistä jonkun mättöpeli-ihmisperseen. * Cadillac: Arcaden Ryukyun tyylinen kortinlatomispeli, jonka kohtuuttomat pisterajavaatimukset tekevät ekastakin ruudusta allekirjoittaneelle mahdottoman. Ainakin kasinoteema tarjoaa pakollisia puputyttöjä. * Captain Planet & The Planeteers: Köyhä ja liian vaikea. Musiikit ja elementtimekaniikka ovat jokseenkin siistejä. * Captain Silver: Siedettävä väännös kolikkopeliesikuvasta, mutta mahdoton. * Casino Kid: Peli, jossa haastetaan kasinollinen hämäräheikkejä pokerissa ja black jackissa. Hoopo dialogi ja hahmot eivät riitä kärvistelemään rutikuivien uhkpeliosioiden läpi. Sentään mahdollisuus lukea vastustajien lärvejä näiden käsien kovuuden arvaamiseksi on genressä melkoisen uniikki ominaisuus. * Castle Excellent: Sinänsä mielenkiintoinen mutta kaikin puolin kuppaisesti suunniteltu fantsu-Metroid-väännös. Masentavin puoli on se, että pelitilanteen voi saada päätymään mahdottomaksi läpäistä. * Castelian: Hämmentävä, turhauttava ja huono, mutta ainakin omaperäinen tasoloikan tapainen. * Castlevania: Miljoonien muiden NES-pompintojen tapaan kökkö ja ylivaikea, mutta sentään tunnelmallinen. * Castlevania 2: Huonosti suunniteltu, päämäärätön haahuilu. Ykkösestä apinoitu ohjattavuus soveltuu surkeasti seikkailugenreen. * Castlevania 3 - Dracula's Curse: Samaa kamaa kuin ykkönen, vaikka vaihtoehtoiset reitit ja useammat pelattavat hahmot ovat siistejä. Pelin porrasmekaniikka on myös tarjonnut yhdistyksellemme ihan pirun hyvät naurut. * Castle Quest: Mielenkiintoinen, suhteellisen toimiva shakin ja roolipelin risteytys hupaisin hahmoin ja mättöavautumisin. Valitettavasti pelissä on aika reilu pelaajantappobugi, ehkä kiitos fanikäännöksen. * Challenger: Omaperäinen, mutta liian palikkamainen ja sokkelomainen haahuiluosio on hajottava. Lisävoimien tappavuus on huvittava ja HVttävä mekaniikka. * Chester Field - Ankoku Shin heno Chousen: Köyhä Zelda 2-klooni. Hämmästyttävän epämielenkiintoinen Vic Tokain peliksi. * Chip 'n Dale - Rescue Rangers: Omaperäinen ja hauska, etenkin kaksinpelinä. Jotkin biisit ovat päätäsärkevän korkeita sekä sokerisia ja päähenkilöt tietysti infernosta. (7/10) * Chip 'n Dale - Rescue Rangers 2: Hiilikopioimainen väännös ykkösestä ja siten huonompi ynnä tylsempi. * Choujin Sentai Jetman: Passeli sentai-toimintatasoloikka, jonka pomomätöt ovat etenkin viihdyttäviä palikka-2D-mättöpelimäisyydessään. * Circus Caper: Kökkö tasoloikka, jonka välinäytöt ovat hivenen huvittavia. * City Connection: Sekä pelattavuudeltaan että premissiltään hupaisa vaikkakin nopeasti tasapaksuksi käyvä autopelleily. Länkkäriversion päähenkilö on aika BAMF, vaikka/koska röökaa Nintski-pelissä, vaikka tietysti etenkin pelin tekoajalle harvinaisen sankarittaren korvaus on hanurista. Kolikkopeliversiota anteeksiantavammat ohjaukset hyvittävät kuppaisampaa estetiikkaa. * Clash at Demonhead: Omaperäinen, epälineaarinen tasoloikka, joka on ajalleen harvinaisen, muttei silti kovin, käyttäjäystävällinen. Pelattavuus on keskinkertaista ja läppäri vaihteeksi miltei pakollinen, mutta pelin kasarianimemainen ulkoasu ynnä lokalisaatio ovat hyvin hupaisia ja hellyyttäviä. On aika Vic Tokaita, että peli on ylipäänsä tuotu Japanin ulkopuolelle. * Clu Clu Land: Omaperäinen ja huvittava sokkelotoiminta, vaikka ei pinnallisuudessaan jaksa viihdyttää kovin kauaa. * Cobra Triangle: Rare -tyyliin omaperäinen ja vaihteleva sekä motivaation tuhoavan vaikea isometrinen räiskintä. * Cocoron: Normitasoloikka keskinkertaisella kenttäsuunnittelu ja pienellä vihollisvalikoimalla. Pelin yllättävän syvällinen hahmonmuokkauselementti kuitenkin antaa siihen aimo annoksen hupia, omaperäisyyttä ja jälleenpeluuarvoa. Myös kenttien koostumukseen vaikuttava ruudunvalintamekaniikka on mielenkiintoinen. (6/10) * Codename Viper: Tönkkö ja kökkö, mutta hupaisan juonenkäänteen ja loppupomon omaava Rolling Thunder -kopio. * Conquest of the Crystal Palace: Normihajottava NES-tasoloikka, jota on höystetty kauppamekaniikalla ja ihan siistillä antiikin Kiina-teemalla. Päähenkilön tuuletusanimaatio on yksi parhaista lajissaan. * Cosmic Wars: Mielenkiintoinen, mutta aivan liian arkaainen, hidas ja epäselvä sci-fi-sotastrategia. Konamin normipirteä musiikkivalikoima sopii meininkiin huonosti. * Cowboy Kid: Suora kopio Ganbare Goemon -sarjan Famicom-peleistä villin lännen teemalla, enemmällä vaihtelulla ja kämäisemmällä pelattavuudella. Viimeksi mainitun suurin kompastuskivi on pelaajahahmon puusilmäinen osumahavannointi ja ylikestävät pomot. Sisältää sentään samanaikaisen kaksinpelin. * Crash 'n' the Boys; Street Challenge: River City Ransomin tapaan lokalisaatiosta huolimatta tarpeeksi Kuniomaista hoopoutta sisältävä urheilupelin tapainen kekseliäillä mutta turhan harvoilla lajeilla. * Crash Test Dummies: Vaihteeksi paska lisenssitasoloikka, mutta sentään Follin-musiikeilla. * Cross Fire: Geneerinen ja kuiva räiskintä, periaatteessa siistillä, mutta käytännössä päinvastaisella kahden pelaajan muodonmuutosmekaniikalla. Konamin normipirteä musiikkivalikoima sopii meininkiin huonosti, jälleen. * Crystalis: Yllättävän hyvin vanhentunut ja suht eeppinen SNK:n toimintaroolipeli, jossa on kuitenkin ihan tarpeeksi hajottavia, arkaaisia mekanikkoja, kuten harvinaisen naamaa pirstaloittavat pelaajan halvaantumiset ja vastaavat. Kun sain selville, että joitain pomoja ei voi vahingoittaa ellei ole tarpeeksi korkealla tasolla, vedin hanat vihdoin kiinni. * Daikaijuu Deburasu: Data Eastin ja Sollin tekemä Famicom Wars -väännös on hupaisa parodia jättihirviögenrestä. Estetiikka on hyvää ja hahmot hauskoja japania osaamattomallekin. Pelillisesti on mukana melko monta omintakeista mekaniikkaa, mutta peruspelattavuus on ajalleenkin kovin pinnallista ja käyttäjäepäystävällisyys myös normi-NES-tasoa. Viimeksi mainitun suurin ongelma on, ettei pitkiä taisteluanimaatioita voi ohittaa, vaikkakin vihollisten pieni määrä per kartta lievittää tätä jonkin verran. Tallennus onnistuu sentään milloin vain. (6/10) * Dark Lord: Data Eastin ainakin alustalleen uniikki toimintaroolipelintapainen lievillä ongelmanratkaisuelementeillä. Teema on valitettavasti tusinafantasiaa ja enkkukäännös bugasi yhden tehtävän niin, että se korvautui aikasemmalla vastaavalla, eli uusintayritys varmaan jos opin joskus japania... * Darkman: Perushirveä NES-lisenssitoiminta-Wii U. * Darkwing Duck: Capcom ei ilmiselvästi ollut mielestään puhkinussinut Mega Mania tarpeeksi, kun teki tämän johdannaistekeleen. Aikamoista lisenssin tuhlausta. * Date de Blackjack: Titulaarista korttipelailua, jota seuraa menusurffailusta koostuva treffiosio. Vaikka peli on piraattituotos, ei paljasta pintaakaan vissiin näy. * Day Dreamin' Davey: Pelattavuudeltaan kämäinen toimintapeli, jonka premissi ja välinäytöt ovat sentään ihan hupaisia. * Deadly Towers: Syystäkin surullisenpuolikuuluisa toiminnanraakile hiomattomalla pelattavuudella sekä hajottavalla sokkelomaisuudella ja esoteerisyydellä. * Defenders of Dynatron City: Suht omintakeinen ja hahmokatraaltaan jees mätkintä, jonka pelattavuus on aika tuskaista lähinnä kiitos surkean osumahavannoinnin. * Deja Vu: Hämmentävä ja epäjohdonmukainen, mutta sinänsä aika hauska seikkailu, lähinnä film noir-elementtien takia. Musiikkiraita on genrelle uskollisen mainio. * Destiny of an Emperor: Vissiin taas johonkin Romance of Three Kingdoms -sarjikseen perustuva Dragon Quest -väännös, joka on omintakeisista sotajoukkomekaniikoistaan huolimatta kaikin puolin liian arkaainen. * Devil World: Pinnallinen mutta Pac-man -väännökseksi ihan viihdyttävä tekele, huolimatta kristitystä potaskasta. * Die Hard: Mainio ja omaperäinen räiskintäseikkailu. Tekeleen jaksaa pelata useita kertoja kiitos sattumanvaraisuuden ja useiden eri tapojen hoitaa homma/kuolla ansiosta. (7/10) * Digger T. Rock; The Legend of the Lost City: Boulderdashhin ja tasoloikan risteytys, joka on päälle vielä vaikeusasteeltaan normi Raren NES-pelitasoa. * Donald Land: Yllättävän siedettävä NES- lisenssitasoloikaksi, kiitos runsaan sisällön ja omaperäisen ynnä hupaisan hyökkäyssysteemin. Data Eastin tapaan on menossa myös mukavaa hämäryyttä, lähinnä kiitos outojen ja osittain psykopaattisten vihollisten. Ainoa pelin isompi miinus on pari hajottavaa tasoloikkakohtaa, joissa projektiiliomenaa pitää käyttää hyppyalustana. Ken tietää, miksi McDonaldsin pääpelle käyttää aseenaan hedelmiä, mutta kuten sanottu, taiteellisia vapauksia tekeleessä riittää... * Donkey Kong JR.: Hyvä jatko-osa. Vaihteleva ja hauska, eikä edeltäjänsä NES-version tavoin saksittu verrattuna kolikkopeliversioon. * Donkey Kong 3: Köyhä jatko-osa. Monotoninen ja itseään toistava. *Double Dragon II - The Revenge: Passeli ja tunnelmallinen mutta liikaa hilavitkutusta ja loppupuolella kammottavia tasoloikkakohtia sisältävä mätkintä. * Downtown Special - Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki Dayo Zenin Shuugou!: Hauska ja yllättävän syvällinen periodidraama-River City Ransom, vaikka yltyy usein turhankin dramaattiseksi myös hidasteluissaan. (6/10) * Dr. Chaos: Goonies 2 -tyylinen tasoloikkaseikkailu, jonka ensimmäisen persoonan osioiden esoteerisiä piirteettömien seinien hakkaustarpeita en enää jaksanut. * Drac's Night Out: Omintakeinen kauhutekele, jossa ohjataan vaihtelun vuoksi itse Draculaa. Pelin alkuosio on melko perinteinen tasoloikkatoiminta kuitenkin hupaisalla mekaniikalla, jossa vipuja vetelemällä voi ympäristön hirviöitä ja muita tappavia asioita usuttaa viholliskyläläisten kimppuun. Tämän jälkeen päästään häärimään avoimessa ja kiitettävän kokoisessa kaupungissa, jonka mestoja koluamalla tulee löytää vihjeitä pelattavan pahiksen lyylin talon paikantamiseksi. Kun kyseessä on näinkin siedettävä ja kekseliäs NES-peli, ei sitä tietenkään ikinä julkaistu virallisesti. (7/10) * Dragon Buster 2; Yami no Fuuin: Ulkoasultaan kurppainen ja pelattavuudeltaan tasapaksun tylsä ylhäältä kuvattu tyrmienkoluaminen. Ennen visiteerausta pimeänä olevat alueet ja pääaseena toimivan jousen kimmotusmekaniikka ovat ainoa valopisteet. * Dragon Fighter: Kömpelö ja hajottava toimintapeli, jonka esteettisesti vaihtelevat ruudut ja lohikäärmeeksi muuttumismekaniikka eivät paljon lohduta loppumattomien vihollislaumojen ja ylikestävien pomojen parissa. * Dragon Scroll - Yomigaerishi Maryuu: Hidas ja perusesoteerinen vanhan ajan toimintaroolipeli. * Dragon Spirit - The New Legend: Samaa kuivahko fantsulentoräiskintäsettiä kuin kolikkopeliedeltäjänsä. Ekassa ruudussa tyhjää potkaiseville tarjottu vaihtoehtoinen helpompi reitti ja sitä seuraava läppäloppu ovat kyllä siistejä ominaisuuksia. * Dragon Warrior: Palikkamainen ja arkaainen, mutta lokalisaation feikki-Shakespeare-lätinä on ihan hupaisaa, ja prinsessan kanteleminen ympäriinsä myös. * Dragon Warrior 4: Edelleen arkaainen ja pelattavuueltaan paska, kuten sarjaan kuuluu. Eri hahmoille pyhitetyt osiot ovat melko siistejä, mutta pelin loppuosa väsähtää aika sika nopsaan. * Dragon's Lair: So bad it's good. Estetiikka on hienoa, etenkin musiikit ja Dirkin animaatio, mutta pelattavuus on tajunnanräjäyttävän kömpelöä. Tämä antaa minulle peliin outoa Monster Hunter-tyypin viehätystä, ja niinpä olen jaksanut sen hinata emulaattoritallennuksilla pariinkin kertaan. Pelistä olisi saanut helposti huomattavasti paremmankin esimerkiksi tekemällä energiamittarista jotenkin relevantin muillekin kuin yhdelle vihollistyypille. (2/10) * Dream Master: Omaperäinen ja graffoiltaan hyvä mutta pelattavuudeltaan tavallisen arkaainen roolipeli vuoropohjaisilla mätöillä. Rajalliset vihollismäärät ovat suurin syy, miksi pelin jaksaa läpäistä. Unimaailmapremissi tarjoaa myös vaihtelevia ympäristöjä, vaikka kaikki niistä ovat aika nähtyjä; olisi ollut hienoa nähdä edes jonkin maailmoista olevan jotain Nemo-tasoista happoilua. Silti parempi kuin viimeksi mainitun jantterin NES-peli. * Duck Hunt: Epäsyvä kuin ankkalampi, mutta hauskaa sen viitisen minuuttia. Rakin räkätys on myös aika uraauurtavaa videopeliprovosointia. * Ducktales: Hivenen hiomaton, kieltämättä mainio tasoloikka, lähinnä kiitos jonkinnäköisen epälineaarisuuden sekä musiikkien. (7/10) * Ducktales 2: Runsassisältöisempi. muttei yhtä tasalaatuinen ja viihdyttävä kuin ykkösosa. Musakin on melkoisen unohdettavaa. * Dungeon Magic; Sword of the Elements: Hirveä ensimmäisen persoonan tyrmäkaluaminen, jonka surkean käyttöliittymän kohokohtana toimii kartattomuus. * Earthbound Zero: Tunnelmallinen ja hupaisa, mutta pelattavuudeltaan kyllä perinteisen paska JRPG. Jaksaa tätä kuitenkin pelata ainakin vikaan paikkaan, jossa on, pelintekijän itsensä myöntämänä, täysin epätasapainotettuja vihollisia. (4/10) * Electrician: Suht omaperäinen mutta vähäsisältöinen tasoloikan tapainen, jossa vedellään sähköjohtoja pilvenpiirtäjähuoneistoissa. Pinnallisuutta on korvattu sillä, että peli pitää läpäistä vähintään kahdeksan kertaa salaisuudet samassa syssyssä löytäen, että kunnon lopun pääsee näkemään. * Eliminator Boat Duel: Omintakeinen mutta pinnallinen veneajopeli sekä ylhäältä että takaata kuvatuilla osioilla, joista viimeksi mainitut ovat aika hanurista. Hupaisasti bostailevat vihollishahmot ovat viihdyttävin puoli. * Esper Boukentai: Jonkinlainen Metroid-tyylinen sisarpeli kolikkopelipuolen Psychic Fivelle perusesoteerisellä pelattavuudella. Sentään kartta löytyy ja kaikille hahmoille puhumisen mahdollisuus on huvittava. * Esper Dream: Toimintaroolipeli kartalla näkyvillä vihollisilla. Mätöt ja ympäristöt ovat kuivia ja rahan saaminen vihollisilta sattumanvaraista, eli ei tätä jaksa. * Esper Dream 2; Aratanaru Tatakai: Huomattavasti paremman näköinen ja persoonallisempi ynnä monipuolisempi kuin ykkönen, mutta mättömekaniikat ovat edelleen ongelmallisia ja itse taistelut uudistuksista huolimatta homeisia. * Excite Bike: Viihdyttävä, vaikka moninpelin puuttuminen on hanurista. Ratamuokkaaja on siisti, vaikka omia tuotoksiaan ei voi(nut aiemmin) tallentaa. * Exciting Rally: World Rally Championship: Peruskuiva ylhäältä kuvattu autosimulaattori. Kaaran kokoonpanoa voi muokata jonkin verran, mutta itse rälläilyfysiikat ovat aika arveluttavia. Jostain syystä peliin on tehty fanikäännös, vaikka siitä löytyy vissiin lähes identtinen lokalisaatiokin. NES-fanikääntäjillä on taas näemmä ollut tylsää. * Falsion: Persoonaton takaa kuvattu avaruusräiskintä 3D-tuella. * Famicom Grand Prix F1 Race: Ylhäältä kuvattu formulapeli. Kääntyä voi vain 22,5 asteen tarkkuudella, mikä tekee pelistä varsin hajottavan. * Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally: Kököhkö takaa kuvattu ajopeli maratooniruuduilla. Musiikit ovat viihdyttävin puoli. * Famicom Meijinsen: SNK:n melko kattava shogipeli lukuisilla vastustajahahmoilla ja pelimuodoilla, eli Wii U:ta. * Famicom Mukashi Banashi - Shin Onigashima: Mielenkiintoinen, mutta japania puhumattomalle aika huonosti avautuva ADV-säätö. Tätä oli hauska aikoinaan tahkoa Googlekäännettyjen läppärien kera. * Famicom Mukashi Banashi - Yuu Yuu Ki: Samassa veneessä kuin yllä mainittu. Vaikka "Journey to the West" onkin skenaariona puhkikaluttu, ovat pelin muokkaukset tarinaan aika mielenkiintoisia. * Famicom Tantei Club - Kieta Koukeisha: Taas aika huono peli pelattavaksi japania ymmärtämättömälle, koska koko dekkarikikkailusta jää käteen vain se, kuka on syyllinen, vaikka se onkin aika hyvä käänne myös muuten ihan kujalla olijalle. * Famicom Tantei Club II - Ushiro no Tatsu Shoujo: Pelasin tätä käännetyn SNES-uusintaversion jälkeen. Joka osa-alueella viimeksi mainittua huonompi, mutta tämän version vähemmän sarjakuvamaiset hahmot sopivat ehkä paremmin pelin tunnelmaan. * Famicom Wars: Ikäisekseen passeli mutta nykyään erittäin obsoliitti sotastrategia. Musiikkiraita on ihan jees. * Family Pinball: Flipperipeli tavallisen välttävillä fysiikoilla. Pointtia tarjoavat kuitenkin lisäpelimuodot eli pachinko-flipperiväännös sekä etenkin viisi eri versusflipperipöytää. Lisäksi (valitettavasti vain esteettisestä) hahmovalikoimasta löytyy hyviä Namco-klassikoita kuten Valkyrie ja Kagekiyo. Pelistä on myös lokalisoitu versio, jossa on kuivemmat hahmot muttei sentään Pac-man-pöytää. (6/10) * Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy, The: Keskinkertainen tasoloikka epälineaarisella maailmalla ja pulmanratkontaelementeillä. Kammottava musiikkiraita tekee koko menosta aika epäpelattavaa. * Faria: A World of Mystery & Danger!: Pelattavuudeltaan Dragon Questmainen tekele, paitsi että sattumanvaraiset mätöt ovat ykkös-Zeldan tyylistä toimintaa. Rahan saanti on viimeksi mainitun mukaisesti sattumanvaraista ja meininki muutenkin liian arkaaista. Sentään hahmograffat ovat ihan hyviä ja päähenkilö kuulemma nainen. * Faxanadu: Hidas ja tylsä Zelda II-väännös nokitetuilla RPG-elementeillä. Pelaa mieluummin King of Fighters XIV:tä. * Fester's Quest: Epäinhimillisen vaikea ja monotoninen köyhän miehen Blaster Master. * Fighting Road: Pelattavuudeltaan kammottava yksinpelimätistys ruhtinaallisella seitsemän mätön tarinalla. Dialogia löytyy yllättävän paljon, mutta sekin tarjoaa viihdettä lähinnä pää-ja-hännättömyydessään. * Final Fantasy: Parempi kuin Dragon Warrior, kiitos itsetehtävän hahmopossen, mutta tuskallisen hidas ja muutenkin pelattavuudeltaan yllättäen kuppaa. * Final Fantasy 2: Kokemussysteemiltään omaperäinen, muttei hyvä. Pelattavuus on perushuonoa. * Final Fantasy 3: Työsysteemi on ihan mielenkiintoinen. Teknisesti hiotuin sarjan osa Famicomilla, mutta silti kuitenkin vanha JRPG, eli kauheaa sontaa. * '*Fire Bam'': Tempoltaan nopea, Zelda 2 -tyylinen toimintapeli, jonka pelattavuus on todella köyhää.'' * Fire Emblem Gaiden: Usually it's Fire Emblem Gayden, eli joitain hyviä, mutta vielä lukuisempia huonoja ideoita sisältävä taktinen RPG. Arkaainen ja epäselvä käyttöliittymä pahentaa pelin vakavinta ongelmaa, eli hahmojen puusilmäisyyttä; etenkin sisätiloissa tapahtuvissa taisteluissa on joka ikinen hahmo joku wannabe-Neo, joten taktikointi muuttuu lähinnä RNG-rukoiluksi taikka parin OP-hahmon spämmäykseksi. Tekeleen uniikein ero muihin sarjan osiin verrattuna ovat perinteistä roolipeliä lähempänä olevat samoiluosiot, jotka nekin ovat parhaimmillaan kuppaisia tuppukyliä ja pahimmillaan hajottavia sokkelohaahuiluja. Onneksi pelin kaikki positiiviset innovaatiot on tuotu takaisin sarjan myöhemmissä osissa. * Fire'n Ice: Pinnallinen mutta omintakeinen ja estetiikaltaan jees rullaamaton puzzleilu hupaisilla pomotaisteluilla. * Fist of the North Star: Todella kämäinen mätkintä kahden ulottuvuuden liikkuvuudella. Ainoa viihdearvo ovat lisenssin mukanaan tuomat vihollisen kosahtamiset hoopoine kuolinpotpotuksineen. * Flintstones - The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy: Melko epäkekseliäs mutta ihan hyvin toteutettu tasoloikka. Äänimaailman Mount Everest-tason korkeus on kyllä aika korvia kuluttavaa. * Flinstones 2 - The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak: Samaa kamaa kuin ykkönen, mutta tällä kertaa sentään Batsu & Terrymäisellä hahmonvaihtomekaniikalla varustettuna! * Flying Dragon; The Secret Scroll: Kuppaista sivuttaismätkintää ja Shanghai Kid -tyylisiä eli välttäviä kaksintaisteluosioita yhdessä paketissa. Sisältää lisäksi sekä esoteerisiä esineenmetsästys- ja kaksoisläpäisyvaatimuksia hyvän lopun saamiseksi, eli hajotkaa siihen, jos jostain syystä haluatte tämän kunnolla läpäistä. * Flying Warriors: Samaa mutavelliä kuin Flying Dragon realistisemmalla graffatyylillä ja vielä huonommilla mätkintäosioilla. * Frankenstein - The Monster Returns: "What can I say?" Pelattavuudeltaan hiomaton ja liian vaikea, mutta lukuisat vastustajien päänauontakohdat ja tahattoman hupaisat juoniosiot antavat pelille oikeutusta olemassaoloon. * Friday the 13th: Omaperäinen, mutta kuppainen ja ylivaikea. Pelin lopun laatu verrattuna sen saavuttamiseen tarvittavaan vaivaan on yksi pelimaailman huonoimmista. Jos pelissä olisi Rescue-tyyliin erilaisia loppuratkaisuja riippuen hyvisraatojen määrästä, olisi siinä ehkä jotain pointtiakin, mutta ei. * Fuzzical Fighter: Esteettisesti menettelevää mutta pelattavuudeltaan tylsää sivuttainrullaavaa räiskintää roolipelimäisillä päivitys- ja kyläsysteemeillä, eli aika kaksoismiinusta. * Game Tengoku: Kokelma pilipalipelejä, tyyliin bingo ja pokeri. Game Jigoku, pikemminkin. * Ganbare Goemon: Siisti mätkinnän, tasoloikan ja roolipelin risteytys. Hieman monotoninen, mutta hyvä musiikkiraita auttaa menoa tarpeeksi. * Ganbare Goemon 2: Kaikin puolin paranneltu jatko-osa, tällä kertaa samanaikaisen kaksinpelin kera. Musiikit ovat jälleen kerran mainioita. (7/10) * Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Perustuskallinen ja -arkaainen JRPG-väännös Goemonista, mutta toimii sentään Yaen ensiesiintymisenä. * Gargoyle's Quest II: Perus-NES-roolipelailua ja -tasoloikkimista yhdessä paketissa, eli aika pirun epänautittavaa settiä. * Genpei Toumaden Computer Boardgame: Hämmentävä vanhan ajan JRPG moninpelituella ja lautapelimäisellä valloituselementillä. Ainoa nautittava asia on siis kolikkoemopelistä tuodut hahmot ja musiikit. * Getsu Fuumaden: Aika lailla Genpei Toumadenistä ammentava toimintasoloikka roolipelielementeillä. Peruspelattavuus on hidasta, kömpelöä ja turhauttavaa. * Ghoul School: Kökkö epälineaarinen toimintapeli ilman karttaa, eli yhtä tuskallista settiä kuin koulunkäynti. * Gilligan's Island: NES:lle ei näemmä ollut tarpeeksi paskoja lisenssejä joista tehdä kusogeita, kun jotkut kaivoivat tämän 60-luvun epähauskan yhdysvaltalaiskomedian (anteeksi tautologia) paksusuolestaan. Epälineaarisuudessaan ja roinankeräyselementeissään ei täysin liukuhihnakamaa, mutta silti hiton epäpelattavaa settiä. * Gimmick!: Söpö, kaunis ja mekaniikoiltaan tavallista kekseliäämpi tasoloikka. Ruudut ovat melkoisen vaihtelevia ja pomot myös. Onnea tosin hyvän lopun saamiseen reilulla pelillä. (7/10) * Godzilla; Monster of Monsters! Taktista peliä muistuttavalla ruudukartallaan ja etenemislogiikaltaan massasta erottuva räiskintämätkintä, joka on kahdesta eri pelattavasta hahmosta huolimatta liian itseään toistava ja pinnallinen pituuteensa nähden. * Golgo 13 - Top Secret Episode: Kökkö ja pirun vaikea, mutta hurmaava sekä hyvin omaperäinen genresillisalaatti. Kohta pelin loppupuolella, jossa Golgo löytää käsitykkikonarinsa kuivan sokkelon keskeltä ja pelin pääteema rupeaa yhtäkkiä pauhaamaan, on yksi NES-pelien eeppisimmistä. (3/10) * Gorby no Pipeline Daisakusen: Omintakeinen sekoitus Pipe Maniaa ja Tetristä, joka ei siis hirveästi viihdytä etenkään, kun mukana on pelkkä yksinpeli. Premissi ja hahmot ovat sentään hauskoja. * Goonies: Leffalle yllättävän uskollinen ja melko omintakeinen toimintapeli, jonka hyvässä lopussa on mukavaa NTR-vivahdetta. * Goonies 2: Mielenkiintoinen, mutta hiomaton ja ilman läppäriä täysin mahdoton seikkailupeli. Gemariruutu on hieno. * Grand Master: Hidas ja kömpelö toimintaroolipeli sentään ruutuvalinnalla. * Gremlins 2; The new batch: OK ylhäältä kuvattu tasoloikka, varsinkin kun alun säälittävät tomaattiase vaihtuu hieman parempaan. Musiikit ovat hyvää Sunsoftia. * Guardian Legend, The: Tasapaksuja, itseääntoistavia ja epäreiluja räiskintäkohtia ja pelin sisäisen kartan takia hieman siedettävämpiä ylhäältä kuvattua sokkelohaahuilua sisältävä sci-fi-toiminta. Pelin suurin heikkous on NESsin Addams Family -tason armovoittamattomuuden puute: keskiverron vihollisen tuuppaus voi siis viedä energioista kaiken. Omintakeisella genreyhdistelmällään silti keskivertoa alustan tekelettä hieman mieleenpainuvampi, mutta kulttimaine on taas vaihteeksi epäansaittu. * Guerrilla War: "Hail the heros of Revolution!" Premissiltään hyvä vastapaino ainaiselle yhdysvaltalaismilitarismionanoinnille (vaikka ei Guevaran ja Castron ihannointikaan kannatettavaa ole) ja pelattavuudeltaan melko vaihteleva sekä hyvin toteutettu räiskintä hauskoilla musilla. Loputtomat konttarit ovat myös harvinaisen inhimillinen ominaisuus, jota ilman peli olisi ollut huomattavasti huonompi. Yksi niitä harvoja kolikkopeliväännöksiä jotka ovat alkuperäistä parempia. (6/10) * Gumshoe: Hyvin omaperäinen ja hauska valopyssytasoloikkapaukuttelu, mutta vaihteeksi helvetin vaikea. (6/10) * Gun-Nac: Esteettisesti jokseenkin persoonallinen avaruusräiskintä, jonka pelattavuus on kuitenkin peruskuivaa huolimatta parista mielenkiintoisesta mekaniikkavaihtoehdosta. Pituutta on myös liikaa. * Gunsmoke: Viihdyttävä ja persoonallinen räiskintä jonka ainoa miinus on Wanted-julistemekaniikka, joka pakottaa pelaajan kunnon villihanhijahtiin tai rahan kasaamiseen. (6/10) * Gyromite: Ainakin ilman R.O.B.:ia pelattaessa aika köyhä puzzlepeli, vaikka kaverin´"vahingossa" liiskaaminen pilarien alle onkin hauskaa ainakin pari kertaa. * Hebereke: Mukavan käyttäjäystävällinen Metroid-tyylinen seikkailu, joka erottuu genren valtavirrasta vaihdettavalla hahmokatraallaan sekä värikkäällä estetiikallaan. Hupaisa levottomuus ja yhtymäkohdat sarjan vielä parempaan sivupeliin eli Hebereke no Popooniin tarjoavat lisäviihdettä. Ainoa isompi miinus on varsin antiklimaattinen loppupomo. Pelistä läpäisty HYPE-porukalla fanikäännetty alkuperäisversio, sillä vaikka lokalisaatio poistaa pelistä pökäleet, on se muuten täysin paska. Etenkin sikahyvä ja -meta tekijälistauksen jälkeinen kohtaus on PAL-versiosta poistettu. (7/10) * Herakles no Eikou 2 - Titan no Metsubou: Data Eastin antiikin Kreikka-teemaa lukuun ottamatta tyystin mitäänsanomaton Dragon Quest -kopio. * Hi no Tori Houou Hen; Gaou no Bouken: Tavallisen kämäinen NES-tasoloikka syystäkin uniikilla palanpoiminta ja -asetusmekaniikalla. * Hit the Ice: Kolikkopeliversiotaan peruspelattavuudeltaan totta kai köyhempi jääkiekkopeli, jossa hämmentävä muttei hyvä sattumanvaraisia taisteluita, eikun matseja, sisältävä RPG-pelimuoto. * Hogan's Alley: Ampumagalleriateemainen Zapper-peli, jossa hieman Duck Hunttia enemmän sisältöä ja huomattavasti vähemmän persoonallisuutta. * Holy Diver: Epäinspiroitunut ja yltiörunkku toimintatasoloikka karsealla estetiikalla. Alkunäyttö kannattaa katsoa, mitään sitä seuraavaa ei. * Hot Slots: Hedelmäuhkapeli. Vaikka rullien pysähtymiseen voi jopa itse vaikuttaa, ei peliä kyllä jaksa pelata paljaan pikselipintojen näkemiseen asti. * Hudson Hawk: Addams Familymainen eli jokseenkin omintakeinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan hirvittävä lisenssitasoloikka. Hudson Håkan, more like. * Ice Climber: Pelattavuudeltaan aika hajottava, mutta hetken huvittava ja omintakeinen tasoloikan kaltainen. Kaksinpeli tarjoaa yhteistyöstä huolimatta mainiot kaverin kusemismahdollisuudet. * Ice Hockey: Jopa suht viihdyttävä lätkäpeli, jonka siistein ominaisuus on tiimin pelaajien painoindeksien kanssa taiteileminen. * Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey-bu: Subette Koronde Dairantou: Kuniolätkäpeli, joka on pelattavuudeltaan liian yksinkertainen myöhempiin sarjan urheilupeliin tottuneelle. Myös matsit kestävät aivan liian pitkään. Sentään juonikohtaukset ja univormumekaniikka huvittavat. * Impossible Mission-II: Esoteerinen ja arkaainen sokkelopompinta, eli aika "HYÄÄÄWÄÄÄ!" * IronSword; Wizards & Warriors II: Ykkösosansa tavoin kökkö ja hämmentävä, mutta nyt myös helvetin epäreilu kiitos rajoitettujen lissärien. Valitettavasti lapsuuden traumat taas velvoittivat, joten pääsin kärsimään muun muuassa pelin todella hyvin tasapainotetusta lopputaistelusta, jossa meinasin kuolla gemareihin emulaattoritallennusrumbailustakin huolimatta! * Isolated Warrior: Tylsä isometrinen räiskintä tasoloikkaelementeillä ja harvinaisen oksettavalla väripaletilla. * Jackie Chan: Melko perinteinen, mutta hyvin toteutettu ja tietysti aikoinaan hyvällä lisenssillä varustettu tasoloikka. * Jajamaru Gekimaden; Maboroshi no Kinmajou: Lineaarisempi väännös ensimmäisestä Zeldasta Jalecon ninjamaskotilla. Melko kuivaa kamaa. * Jaws: Erittäin vähäsisältöinen räiskintägrindaus, jonka omintakeisuus, hupaisat musat ja lyhyys tekevät juuri ja juuri pelaamisen arvoiseksi. Lopputaistelu on omaa luokkaansa epätoivoisessa väkerryksessään. * Jesus; Kyoufu no Bio Monster: PC88:lta käännetty scifi-ADV-peli, joka on lähdealustan seikkailupeleille uskollisen epäjohdonmukaista valikkorunkkausta. Läppärin kanssa peli silti viihdyttää kiitos passelin estetiikan ja yllättävän eeppisen lopun, jossa muuten pääparin kuhertelu altistaa tulevat ihmissukupolvet tuhon omiksi. Nimestä huolimatta ei tekele onneksi sisällä yhtään kristinuskomytologiajöötiä. * Jetsons, The - Cogswell's Caper!: Flintstones-pelejä kökömpi ja sika vaikea, mutta omaa vaihtelevien kenttien myötä tiettyä vetovoimaa, lisenssistä huolimatta. Musiikkivalikoima on myös hupaisa. * Journey to Silius: Contraakin runkumpi robottiteemainen ravausräiskintä sentään perussiisteillä Sunsoft-biiseillä. * Joy Mecha Fight: Mainio 2D-mättöpeli, jossa on hämmästyttävän paljon hahmoja sekä erikoisliikkeitä. Tästä olisi pitänyt tehdä ehdottomasti kunnon pelisarja. (7/10) * Jumpin' Kid; Jack to Mame no Ki Monogatari: Tyypillisen hajottava NES-tasoloikka todella säälittävällä perushyökkäyksellä. * Just Breed: Ei, kyseessä ei ole lestadiolaissimulaattori, vaan Shining Force -tyylinen perusroolipelia ja TRPG:tä sekoittava tekele, joka on siedettävästä pelattavuudestaan huolimatta kuitenkin turhan arkaainen ja tarinaltaan epäkiinnostava. * Kabuki Quantum Fighter: Taas yksi välttävä alustan toimintatasoloikka, sentään suht omintakeisella taustajuonella. * Kai no Bouken; The Quest of Ki: Major Havoc-pelin hämmentävät mekaniikat yks yhteen plagioinut tasoloikka, joka on sentään esikuvaansa hieman vähemmän kämäinen. Vasta tänne peliä syöttäessäni tajusin, että pelin koko nimi on muuten aika redundanttia toistohokemista. * Kaiketsu Yancha Maru 2; Karakuri Land: Tuskallisen hidas ninjapompinta hämmentävällä huvipuistoteemalla. * Kanshakudama Nage Kantarou no Toukaidou Gojuusan Tsugi: Keskiajan Japaniteemainen toimintatasoloikka, jonka yleinen kökköys aluksi lähinnä huvittaa. Siinä vaiheessa ei enää kuitenkaan naurata, kun vastaan tulee ilman tiettyjä esineitä mahdottomia hyppyjä. Kamat löydetään pommittamalla sattumanvaraisia kohtia ruudussa ja takaisinrullausta ei ole, eli mikäli edessä on este, ei tarvittavaa esinettä voi edes käydä noutamassa, joten ainoaksi vaihtoehdoksi jää tehdä itsemurha. Tai ehkä pikemmin lopettaa pelaaminen. * Kick Challenger: Air Foot - Yasai no Kuni no Ashi Senshi: Pelattavuudeltaan omintakeinen mutta tasapaksu ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, jossa hahmoa liikutetaan tämän koipia ohjaamalla. * Kick Master: Peruskökkö 2D-toimintapeli, joka erottuu muista NESsin vastaavista lievästi edukseen kokemuspistesysteemillään ja erikoisliikkeillään. * Kid Icarus: Omaperäinen ja mielenkiintoinen, mutta kontrolleiltaan kömpelö ja totta kai kovin vaikea. Sisältää kaiken lisäksi grindausta. * Kid Klown in Night Mayor World: Päähyökkäysmekaniikaltaan kekseliäs mutta kenttäsuunnittelultaan ja estetiikaltaan välttävä tasoloikka, jonka pomomusa etenkin on jo Blue Dragon -tason kidutusta kuunnella. * Kid Kool: Huono hyppely, jossa pari Vic Tokaimaista hupaisuutta, kuten melko meta pelinjatkonäyttö ja viisi eri loppua. * King's Knight: Jokseenkin omintakeinen mutta esoteerinen ja tylsä ylhäältä kuvattu räiskintä. Räiskittävien seinien määrä ja niistä kerättävän roinan määrä antilisävoimineen tekee etenemisestä todella takkuista. * Kirby's Adventure: Mario 3:n rinnalla NESin paras tasoloikka. Kaikki on ohjattavuudesta, kenttäsuunnittelusta sekä mekaniikoista lähtien laadukasta ja lopun juonenkäänne aika hieno. (7/10) * Knight Lore: Vissiin jonkin näköinen Sabrewulf-kopio eli todella ribbe isometrinen haahuilu. * Knight Move: Taas yksi Pajitnovin Tetriksen jälkeisistä puzzleflopeista, jossa ohjataan hevosshakkinappulan tyyliin liikkuvaa hevosshakkinappulaa ruudukolla. Kuolinääni sentään naurattaa. * Kobayashi Hitomi no Hold Up: Käsittämätön piraattipeli japanilaisidolista, jossa titulaarista lyyliä ammutaan vesipyssyllä ilman että mitään tapahtuu. * Konami Wai Wai World: Tyypillisen paska tasoloikka epälineaarisilla eli sokkeloisilla ruuduilla. Useiden eri sarjojen sillisalaatointi on ainoa plussa. Konami Wai God World, more like. * Kouryuu Densetsu Villgust Gaiden: RPG, jonka epätavallinen ihmisetön hahmovalikoima ja 2D-toimintamätöt eivät valitettavasti pelasta sitä satunnaismättöjen, huonon tasapainotuksen ja arkaaisuuden ikeestä. * Kung Fu: Hauska, mutta pinnallinen. "Ääninäyttely" on hupaisaa ja sarjakuvamaiset viholliset myös. * Kung Fu 2: Outo tummansynkeä jatko-osa. Pelattavuudeltaan paranneltu versio ensimmäisestä, joka on tietysti hyvä, mutta ykkösen kökköä hurmaavuutta ei ole juuri jäljellä. * Kunio-Kun no Nekketsu Soccer League: Jatkoa Nintendo World Cupin japaniversiolle. Suuri määrä hauskoja manööverejä sekä muuttuvan sään tarjoama sattumanvarainen esteperseily on mannaa, vaikka valitettavasti ykkösosan vaihtoehtoisia kenttiä ei ole tarjolla. Myös halpa rasismi ärsyttää: suunnilleen kaikki hahmot näyttävät äärimmäisen stereotyyppisiltä mongoloideilta totta kai japanilaisia ja ihme kyllä korealaisia lukuun ottamatta. * Layla: Palikkamainen tasoloikka, jonka alhaisilla heloilla pelaajan naamalle heittämä epilepsittava merkkivalo on täysin sietämätön. Tämä yhdistettynä loppupuolen kenttien sokkelomaisuuteen on yhtä kuin todella epähauska peli. * Legacy of the Wizard: Lievästi omintakeinen Metroid-väännös useine eri hahmoineen, mutta pelin yleinen arkaaisuus, kömpelyys ja esoteerisyys eli sanalla sanoen paskuus pilaa sen. * Legend of Ghost Lion: Premisiltään ja kokemuspisteettömyydeltään omintakeinen roolipeli, jonka hitaat vuoropohjaiset satunnaismätöt vaihteeksi pilaavat. * Legend of Zelda: Ilman läppäriä käytännössä mahdoton eli paska seikkailupeli. Päämäärätön haahuilu on hauskaa hetken, mutta itse pelin pelaaminen ei niinkään. * Legend of Zelda; Link's Adventure: Nintendon peliksi harvinaisen hiomaton ja ohjaukseltaan tönkkö. Tämä yhdistettynä pelin vaikeusasteeseen tarkoittaa sitä, että tekeleen paras puoli on, kun se loppuu. Wa ha ho ho. * Lethal Weapon: Monotoninen ja estetiikaltaan huono mutta sentään kontaktilämätön mätkintä räiskintäelementeillä. * Little Magic: Jos Daikaijuu Deburas oli Data Eastin vastine Famicom Warssille, oli tässä kyseessä vastaava Fire Emblemille. Estetiikaltaan sisarpelinsä tapaan hyvä ja sopivasti huumoria sisältävä fantsu-TRPG, jonka suurin innovaatio on, että taistelut yksiköiden välillä käydään mättöpelimäisissä toimintaosioissa. Mätöt vievät aikaa ja osumahavannointi on (sentään johdonmukaisesti) pielessä, mutta silti tekele koukuttaa lyhyen kampansa ajan. Versus-pelailtavaa on myös viitisenkymmenen kartan verran. Totta kai näin massasta erottuvalle tapaukselle löytyy siis fanikäännös...joka on vissiin ikuisesti noin 10:ssä prosentissa. (5/10) * Little Nemo: Hyvin toteutettu, mutta kenttäsuunnittelultaan suurimmaksi osaksi sekasortoista sontaa oleva tasoloikka. Pelin vaikeusastekurvi on myös ihan täysin päin honkia. * Little Ninja Brothers: Roolipeli Chinese Hero -tyylisillä satunnaistaisteluilla ja Track & Fieldin inspiroimilla minipeleillä. Omintakeisuudestaan ja samanaikaisesta kaksinpelistä huolimatta liian kökköä ja hidasta tahkottavaa. * Little Samson: Kaikin puolin hyvä tasoloikka lukuun ottamatta paikoin kämäistä kenttäsuunnittelua. Estetiikka on mielenkiintoinen sekoitus yleistä söpöyttä ja Cthulhumaista kauhua. Monet pelattavat hahmot antavat pelille mukavasti syvyyttä ja jälleenpeluuarvoa. (6/10) * Lone Ranger: Flegu länkkäritekele Goemonmaisilla seikkailuelementeillä ja Zapper-minipeleillä. * Low G Man: Omaperäinen ja mielenkiintoinen, joskin paikoittain huonosti suunniteltu toimintatasohyppely. Päähenkilön tekemät valtavat loikat ovat aika siistiä katseltavaa ja kentät vaihtelevia. * Lupin Sansei; Pandora no Isan: Sekä lisenssiltään että pelattavuudeltaan tavallistakin hirveämpi NES-tasoloikkapieru, jossa ainakin Lupin III:n runkkukavereineen kupsahtaa helposti. * M.U.S.C.L.E.; Tag Team Match: Hupaisia hahmoja ja äärimmäisen pinnallista pelattavuutta sisältävä puolilisenssikälyke. * Mach Rider: Melko köyhä, mutta tunnelmallinen ajopeli. Korni juoni ja musiikit ajavat pelaajaa eteenpäin, mutta lopussa seisoo vain antiklimaattinen pelin alusta alkaminen. * Mafat Conspiracy, The: "YOU'RE LIFE IS OVER!" Jatkoa NES:n toiselle Golgo 13 -tekeleelle, joka on edeltäjäänsä vähemmän kuppainen mutta silti huonompi kiitos vielä runkumman vaikeusasteen ja ykköstäkin hajottaviempin sokkeloiden, joita pitää suhata pariin otteeseen edes takaisinkin. Vaihtoehtoisia pelimuotoja on ihan mukavasti edelleen mukana, mutta nekin ovat ekaa osaa vähäisempiä ja huonompia. Sentään lähdemateriaalille uskollisia tarkka-ammuntakohtia löytyy enemmän. Juoniosiot seipäännielleine anti-sankareineen huvittavat myös edelleen ja loppu on yksi NES-pelien siisteimmistä. * Magic Darts: Perustikanheittopeli sentään ihan hupaisalla hahmokatraalla. * Magic of Scheherazade: Aluksi vielä kökömmältä ykkös-Zeldakopiolta vaikuttava tekele, joka kuitenkin ykskaks nokittaa vielä satunnaismätöillä ja absoluuttista nollapistettä lähentelevän hitaalla vuoropohjaisella taistelusysteemillä. Arabimytologiateema on ainoa plussa. * Magical Kids Doropie: Kökkö ja epäreilu eli turhankin onnistunut Mega Man-klooni, jossa sentään söötti noitasankaritar ja ihan siistit välinäytöt. * Mario and Yoshi: Kauhea puzzlepelin irvikuva parhaaseen Nintendo-tyyliin. * Mario Brothers: Ihan passeli, mutta erittäin yksitoikkoinen Bubble Bobble -tyylinen samoilu. Kaksinpelillä tätä jaksaa vähän aikaa. * Master Chu and Drunkard Hu: Alustan keskivertoakin kämäisempi tasoloikka, joka ei onnistu huonoudessaan edes viihdyttämään. Tämän pelaamisen jälkeen on tilanne pikemmin "Master Chu and Drunkard = You"... * McDonaldland: Yllättävän hyvä ja omintakeinen tasoloikkapeli monipuolisella mutta paikoin turhan kaoottisella kenttäsuunnittelulla. Salaruutuja ja pituutta riittää myös mukavasti, mikä oli tosin oikealla raudalla myös miinus tallennus- ja salasysteemien uupumisen vuoksi. (6/10) * Mega Man: Lisäasemekaniikaltaan ja premissiltään nerokas, mutta kenttäsuunnittelu jättää toivomisen varaa. * Mega Man 2: Kaikin puolin paranneltu versio ykkösestä, muttei tuo mukanaan paljoa uutta. Tuntuu olevan ylirunkattu lähinnä kiitos musiiikkiensa, jotka ovat kyllä hyvä, mutta vain hyviä. (7/10) * Mega Man 3: Sarjan itsensätoistavuus rupee rapistamaan pelin nautintoa, ja ainaiset minibossimätöt pillipiiparimiestä vastaan ovat perseestä. * Mega Man 4: Redundanttia paskaa. * Mega Man 5: Redundanttia paskaa. * Mega Man 6: Mega Man-pelien kuvausten tavoin redundanttia paskaa. * Meikyuu Jiin Dababa: Kämäinen ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, jossa voi liikkua ainoastaan vakiomatkan kantavan hypyn turvin. * Menace Beach: Paska, mutta sika hiomattomassa omintakeisuuden tapaisessaan ja välijuoniosioissaan kuitenkin joten kuten huvittava tasoloikka. Pääsin pelin kahdesta aivovaurioisesta hyppykohdasta ensimmäisen, mutta toisessa päätin vain tapittaa loppupelin Youtubessa. Parempi kuin Sunday Funday, joka tapauksessa. * Mendel Palace: Uniikki mutta tasapaksu rullaamaton toimintapeli, jossa vihollisia lahdataan kääntelemällä lattialaattoja. * Metal Gear: Omaperäinen, mutta paskasti toteutettu hiiviskelypelin irvikuva. Musiikit ovat tekeleen ainoa hyvin tehty osio. * Metal Gear - Snake's Revenge: Parempi kuin ykkönen, mutta silti kökkö. Sivuttain kuvatut osiot ovat etenkin kauheita ohjattavuudeltaan. * Metroid: Vaikea ja ilman karttaa harvinaisen hajottava. Pelattu läpi lopputaisteluun heittävällä salasanalla. * Mighty Final Fight: Final Fight hupaisilla chibi-hahmoilla ja samalla vanhalla eli kuonaisella pelattavuudella. * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out: Huvittava ja persoonallinen puzzletoimintapeli, vaikkakin anteeksiantamaton ja käyttäjäepäystävällinen. (6/10) * Mirai Senshi; Lios: Yltiöhidas, monimutkainen ja kuiva TRPG, joka sentään sekoittaa fantasiaa ja mechoja. * Mission Impossible: Hämmentävä ja kömpelö ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, jossa hahmojen liikkumanopeus on mantereiden luokkaa. * Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon Hakase o Sukue!: Verkkainen ja tylsä söpöilyräiskintä sentään kolminpelituella. * Monster Party: Kökköydessään ja hämäryydessään valloittava tekele. Pomomätöt ovat mainioita, samoin kuin alku- ja loppunäytöt. Vaikeusaste ja toiseksi vikan kentän HV-bugi ovat aika karmivia. (4/10) * Monty no Doki Doki Daidassou; Monty on the Run: Hämärä japanilaiskäännös C64-pelistä, jossa sikana epäreiluuksia ja esoteerisyyksiä. * Moon Ball Magic: Useita kuivia pöytiä sisältävä flipperipeli, jossa tietysti myös huonot fysiikat. Pelin aloitusosio on tosin ihan kekseliäs. * Moon Crystal: Alustan vastaavia tavallista parempi eli keskinkertainen tasoloikka tyydyttävillä graffoilla, jonkinlaisella juonella ja varsin kämäisillä pomomätöillä. * Mouryou Senki Madara: Animelisenssi-RPG, jossa omintakeinen mutta huono puoliautomaattinen toimintaa ja vuoropohjaista taistelua sekoittava taistelusysteemi. * Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki High School: Hämmentävä deitti-ADV-peli, jonka siistein mekaniikka on mahdollisuus vaihtaa päähenkilön ilmettä repliikkien valinnan lomassa. Tämä tietysti hankaloittaa japanilaisten dialogikohtien pääsemistä läpi ilman muijien flippaamista. * Nazo no Murasame-jou: Hieno ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, jonka vihollismäärä saa välillä aika ammushelvettimäiset mittasuhteet. Vihollisen koskevuuden tappavuus ei ole jees, mutta hiparien olemassaolo auttaa. Vihollisvarieteetti ynnä ympäristöt ovat melko tasapaksuja, mutta peli on tarpeeksi lyhyt, ettei kyllästyminen iske. Paljon sisarpeliään Zeldaa parempi. (7/10) * Nekketsu! Street Basket: Ganbare Dunk Heroes: Tämä 2 vs 2 -koris on Famicomin Kuniourheilupeleistä toiseksi huonoin. Vaikka ensivaikutelma on hyvä esineineen, vaihtelevine kenttineen ja puoli-uniikkeine hahmoineen, on pelissä liikaa tyhmiä hajottavuuksia. Näistä toiseksi pahin on se, että ruutu rullaa liikaa pystysuunnassa: puolet ajasta kun pallo lentää korkealle ilmaan ja laskeutuu takaisin, ovat tietokonevastustajat hakanneet hahmosi rusinapihviksi, kun et itse pystynyt seuraamaan pelaajien liikkeitä. Pahin puoli on se, että välillä korinteko epäonnistuu jopa donkatessa, mikä tekee touhusta turhauttavan sattumanvaraista. * Nekketsu Kakutou Densetsu: Laajennettu versio Crash 'n' the Boyssin mätkintäpelimuodosta, eli neljän pelaajan turpakekkereitä vaihtelevilla ja esteitä sisältävillä kentillä. Eri hahmot ovat turhan homogeenisiä ja kaikki vastaan kaikki -pelimuodon uupuminen rassaa hieman, tosin. * Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kun: Passeli väännös kolikkopeliversiosta. Musiikkivalikoima on mainio ja pelattavuus uskollista alkuperäisversiolle eli melko monipuolista. Loppupuolen sokkelot ovat kuitenkin infernaalista pelisuunnittelua. Loppu on sydäntälämmittävä. * NES Open Tournament Golf: Edeltäjäänsä Golffia ja Famicom Golffia melkoisesti muistuttava, tyydyttävä golfpeli, joka on Mario-lisenssistään huolimatta aika hiton vaikea. Hahmokatras tarjoaa perinteisten viiksivalluveljesten lisäksi myös harvinaisen aineissa olevan näköisen mailatyttö-Peachin. * New Ghostbusters II: Pinnallinen ylhäältä kuvattu toimintapeli, jonka ainoa innovaatio on kömpelö tapa voittaa vastustajia: ohjattava jamppa jähmettää morsot sädeaseellaan ja takana norkoileva apurihahmo pitää ohjeistaa erikseen nappaamaan vihulaiset loukkolaitteella. * Nightmare on Elm Street: Peruskökkö tasoloikka, jonka ainoa plussa on samanaikainen nelinpeli. Silti parempi kuin saman alustan Friday the 13th, eli Freddy hakkaa tälläkin kertaa Jasonin. * Nightshade: Omintakeinen toimintapeli seikkailuelementeillä. Valitettavasti tarjoaa käytännössä lähinnä esoteerisyyttä, paskaa ohjattavuutta ja tyystin epäreilua vaikeusastetta. Pääteema on ainakin siisti. * Ninja Gaiden: Pelattavuudeltaan OK, elleivät kenttäsuunnittelu ja vaikeusaste olisi juustoista paskaa. Välinäytöt ovat vaivaannuttavan palikkasynkeitä. * Nintendo World Cup: Tyydyttävä Kunio-jalkapallopeli, jossa on genren keskivertoa edustajaa enemmän syvyyttä. Matsit tosin kestävät aivan liian kauan. Muutenkin obsoliitihko kiitos jatko-osan fanikäännöksen. Japaniversiossa on paljon enemmän persoonallisuutta, mutta vähemmän sisältöä. * North & South: Huvittava, mutta palikkamainen kevytstrategia. Toimintaosiot ovat kaksinpelillä nerokkaita, mutta toteutukseltaan torsoja. (6/10) * Otocky: Musateemaltaan kekseliäs ja hauska mutta muuten pelattavuudeltaan turhan palikka lentoräiskintä. * Pachinko Grand Prix: Data Eastin pachislotpöytäkokoelma, joka yllättäen imee pakaroita. * Panic Restaurant: Mukiinmenevä mutta yliyksinkertainen ruokateemainen tasoloikka. * Paperboy 2: Lähes identtinen saman alustan ykkösosan kanssa, eli pysy kolikkopelipuolella, ellet tietysti halua pelata lehtilyylillä. * Paris Dakar Rally Special: Hämmentävä mutta omintakeinen ajoroolipeli, jonka toimintakohtiin pääsee onneksi huijauskoodeilla. * Peek a Boo Poker: NES-strippipokeri, jonka läpäisyyn olen jo liian vanha. * Pescatore: Mekaniikoiltaan ja ulkoasultaan kälyinen puzzlepeli sentään versus-pelimuodolla ja Sunsoft-instrumentaatiolla. * Pesterminator; the Western Exterminator: Tavallistakin paskempi NES-tasoloikka, jonka yksi sairas ja/tai masokistinen hypeläinen veti aikoinaan joskus läpi, sentään huijaamalla. * Pinball: Köyhä ja sisällöltään olematon pelin irvikuva. * Pinball Quest: Flipperi usealla pöydällä ja jopa seikkailupelimuodolla! Valitettavasti käsittämättömät fysiikat kusevat koko pelin ihan täysin. * Pinbot: Raren välttävä digitaaliversio oikeast flipperistä, joka ei kauheasti muistuta esikuvaansa. Fysiikat ovat sentään paremmat kun kahdessa yllä mainitussa raakileessa. * Portopia Renzoku Satsujin Jiken: NES-versio ADV-genren luoneesta Sharp X1 -pelistä. Yleistä hämärää menurunkkausta on siivitetty pikselinmetsästyksellä: ainakin kaksi esinettä pitää löytää etsimällä millään tavalla merkkaamatonta aluetta. Lopussa hajottavuutta nokitetaan vielä sokkelo-osiolla, eli ilman läppäriä on touhu tyystin epäpelattavaa. Sentään murhamysteerin loppuratkaisu on ihan hupaisa. Lisäksi umpikujia ei ole ja mokistakin tulee vain kuittailua esimieheltä, mikä kertoo vielä enemmän esimerkiksi tätä seuranneiden Sierran seikkailupelien taantuneisuudesta... * P.O.W.; Prisoners of War: Erilainen ja hieman monipuolisempi verrattuna kolikkopelikaimaansa, mutta ei sisällä myöskään viimeksi mainitun siisteimpiä puolia, kuten toisiaan telovia ja mestoista alas tippuvia vihollisia. Kaksinpelin puuttuminen on myös hanurista. Lopputaistelu sentään käydään jonkinnäköistä Arska-kopiota vastaan ja on hyvä simulaatio siitä, miten Vartsinikkarin kanssa tukkanuottasilla tuppaa käymään. * Power Blade: Epälineaarinen mutta muuten vakiokämäinen toimintapeli. * Power Punch 2: Epävirallinen jatko-osa NESsin Punch-Outille, joka on kuitenkin esikuvaansa huomattavasti hiomattomampi, esoteerisempi ja epäreilumpi eli paska. * Princess Tomato in the Salad Kingdom: Hämmentävä ja surrealistinen, mutta viihdyttävä valikkoseikkailupeli. Puzzlet eivät ole onneksi yhtä absurdeja kuin premissi. (6/10) * Probotector: OK ravausräiskintä, mutta köyhä verrattuna genren moniin muihin edustajiin, lähinnä kiitos sen, että vihollisen hipaisukin tappaa välittömästi. * Probotector II; Return of the Evil Forces: Edeltäjäänsäkin välttävämpi paukuttelu, etenkin kiitos vielä jöötempien, ylhäältä kuvattujen väliruutujen. * Pro Wrestling: A winner is...arkaainen, mutta huvittava ja toimiva pilipalipainipeli. Estetiikka on aina musiikkia myöten (todennäköisesti) tahallisen koomista. * Punisher: Esteettisesti hirveä ja monotoninen raiteilla etenevä kolmannen persoonan räiskintä. Ainoa viihdyttävä puoli on titulaarisen taukin hämärät horinat, kuten "Ninjas are said to be super human. These streets are for humans." * Rambo: Zelda 2 -johdannainen, jonka sokkeloiset ruudut hajottavat nopsaan. Sentään estetiikka on surkuhupaisaa ja dialogi ynnä juoni tuntuu lähinnä tekevän pilaa päähenkilöstä. Ehkä tämä on viitteitä niistä ajoista, kun valtaosa pelintekijöistä eivät olleet vielä täysin machohevonpaskan ja konservatiivisen sotakoneiston taskuissa. * RC Pro AM: Julkaisuaikanaan luultavasti melko uniikki ajopeli aseineen ja esineineen, mutta melkoisen obsoliitti kiitos henkisten jatkajien ja jatko-osansa. * RC Pro AM: Samaa settiä kuin edeltäjänsä Micro Machines -tyylisellä yhdellä ruudulla tapahtuvalla nelinpelillä ja kolikkorallipeleistä lainatulla päivityssysteemillä. Vaikka peli on ykkösosaa viisi vuotta tuoreempi, ovat graffat paikoin jopa taantuneet edeltäjään verrattuna. * Relics; Ankoku Yousai: Naurettavan kökön käyttöliittymän ja ohjauksen omaava sivulta kuvattu luolaryömintä, jossa sentään aikaansa edellä oleva ympäristöntuhoamismekaniikka. * Rescue - The Embassy Mission: Omaperäinen, tunnelmallinen ja pelattavuudeltaankin ihan OK, mutta lyhyempi kuin mikä. Jälleenpeluuarvoa on tietysti jonkin verran. * River City Ransom: Yksi parhaista konsolimätkinnöistä, kiitos roolipelielementtien, epälineaarisuuden ja syvähkön pelattavuuden. Ainoa pelin suurempi ongelma on se, etteivät vastustajat osaa tehdä mitään pelaajalle, joka on niiden yläpuolella. PC Engine CD -versio on parempi lukuun ottamatta CD-musia ja lokalisoimattomuutta. (7/10, myös PC Engine) * Robo-Warrior: Paska Bomberman -väännös pelkällä yksinpelillä ja kaakkoon väännetyllä vaikeusasteella. * Rockin' Kats: Harvinaisen hyvä NES-tasoloikka, lähinnä kiitos hauskan estetiikan, 30-luvun gangsteriteeman ja päähenkilön aseen, jota käytetään pelillisesti melkoisen monipuolisesti. Varmaankin Atluksen paras peli. (7/10) * Roger Rabbit: Vissiin Crazy Castle -sarjan alkulähde, eli tasapaksu puzzletoimintatuuppaustekele. * Rollerball: Jopa passeleilla fysiikoilla varustettu flipperi kovin korkealla pöydällä ja versusmuodolla, joka eroaa Family Pinballin vastaavasta siinä, että kummankin pelaajan melat ovat samalla puolella pelialuetta. * Rollerblade Racer: Ulkoasultaan kammottava ja pelattavuudeltaan vain huono isometrinen rullalaitailupeli, jossa esteet sentään koostuvat mm. koirista, ikäihmisistä ja vauvoista. * Rollergames: Omintakeinen mätkinnän, rullalaitailurallin ja tasoloikan yhdistelmä. Valitettavasti juustoiset välittömästi tappavat esteet ja runkut loikkakohdat yhdistettynä realistisen vaikeasti ohjattaviin rullalautailijoihin hajottavat naaman nopsaan. * Romancia: NES-käännös japanilaistietokoneiden Dragon Slayer -sivupelistä, eli 2D-toimintaa roolipelielementeillä ja esoteerisyydellä. * Rygar: Pelattavuudeltaan keskinkertainen Metroid -väännös ilman karttaa. Suolana haavoihin imee perushyökkäys persettä. Lapsuuden kalaveloistani huolimatta en kyllä jaksanut enää tälläistä jöötiä läpäistä. * S.C.A.T.; Special Cybernetic Attack Team: Ei sentään nimensä veroista materiaalia, mutta melko keskinkertaista räiskintäsettiä. Ainoa suurempi ero muihin genren edustajiin on se, että aluksen sijaan ohjataan pelissä ihmishahmoja. * Samurai Zombie Nation: Mainio ja hyvin epägeneerinen lentoräiskintä. Pelattavuus on hiomatonta, mutta hyvää, ja energiamekaniikka on toimiva: lisäpisteet antavat lisää elinvoimaa. PÄÄhenkilön kuolinanimaatio on aika siisti. (7/10) * Satomi Hakkenden: ADK:n keskiajan Japaniin sijoittuva Dragon Quest -johdannainen. On hieman alustan vastaavia kekseliäämpi muokattavine pelaajan ominaisuuksineen ja karmasysteemeineen, eli ehkä tämän jaksaa jopa läpäistä, jossa fanikäännös joskus löytyy. Kyllä, jotain esoteeristä Famicomin RPG:tä ei ole vielä toistaiseksi väännetty englanniksi! * Secret Ties: Golgon piirtäjän toiseen mangaan perustuva Vic Tokain peli, joka on valitettavasti NES-Golgoiluja huomattavasti kuivempi toimintatasoloikka. Keskinkertaisuudessaan parempi kuin monet muut alustan vastaavat, kuitenkin, ja hoopot välinäytöt viihdyttävät. Vika pomo syrjäyttää surkuhupaisuudessaan jopa Demon Frontin lopparin. * 'Section Z'': Hieman kolikkopeliversiosta poikkeava mutta silti huono räiskintäpeli sokkelomaisella reitinvalintamekaniikalla.'' * Seirei Gari: Pelattavuudeltaan tyystin epäkekseliäs valikonronklausseikkailupeli. Myös estetiikka ja fanikäännös jättävät parantamisen varaa. * Shadowgate: Epäintuitiivinen ja käyttäjäepäystävällinen, mutta melko tunnelmallinen seikkailupeli. Kerronnan lievän kieliposkinen ote tekee pelistä melkoisesti viihdyttävämmän. * Shatterhand: Omintakeisen jeesaajaalusmekaniikkaansa hieman tavallista mielenkiintoisempi NES-toimintatekele. * Shingen the Ruler: Poikkeuksellisesti pelkästään Takedan klaaniin keskittyvä Nobunaga's Ambition -väännös, joka on ihme kyllä lokalisoitu. Valitettavasti käännetty käyttöliittymä on todella kämäinen: alkuperäisversiossa varmasti kanjeilla merkityt ikonit on muutettu täysin kryptisiksi kahden kirjaimen lyhennyksiksi, joten ilman toisessa kädessä tai ikkunassa olevaa ohjekirjaa on pelaaminen rektaalista. Manuaali nyt on muutenkin pelin paras puoli. Nimiruudussa myös koreillaan kärpäslätkän kera. * Silver Surfer: Välttävä räiskintä, jossa pelaajalla on järkyttävän kokoinen osuma-alue. Tämä yhdistettynä taustoihin, jonka osien tappavuus on varsin sattumanvaraista tarkoittaa, että ainoaksi nautinnon lähteeksi jää Follin-musiikit. * Skate or Die: Pelattavuudeltaan mitäänsanomaton mutta jonnin verran persoonallisuutta sisältävä minipelikokoelma. * Skate or Die 2; The Search for Double Trouble: Minipelit on tässä jatko-osassa korvattu yhtä lukuun ottamatta omintakeisella mutta kököllä seikkailupelimuodolla, jonka viimeinen kenttä on etenkin hajottava sokkelorävellys. Alkumusa ja -näyttö viihdyttävät eniten. "Major bummer, dude." * Ski or Die: Skate or Dien tapaan muutamia viihdyttäviä mutta kertakäyttöisiä minipelejä sisältävä urheilurykäys. * Solar Jetman: Omaperäinen mutta hiton kuiva ja kömpelö avaruuslentely, jossa etsitään hitaasti liikkuvalla aluksella kamaa sävyttömistä kentistä ja raahataan ne vielä verkkaisemmin takaisin tukikohtaan. Dadid Wisen avaruushäröilymusiikkivalikoima on ainoa viihdyttävä osa-alue. * Solomon no Kagi: Passeli, mutta äärimmäisen kettumainen puzzlepeli, jopa huijatessa. Onneksi emulaatiotallennus pelastaa. Toinen suuri ongelma on Bubble Bobblemainen saman musiikkiraidan loputon luukuttaminen koko pelin ajan. * Solstice: Tunnelmallinen, joskin pelattavuudeltaan hieman torso. Salasana- ja seivisysteemin puuttuminen on myös aika perseestä ja haittaa tutkiskelun pointtia...paitsi nykyään! * Space Hunter: Välttävä epälineaarinen kamanmetsästystasoloikkalentely, sentään naispäähenkilöllä. * Spelunker: Syystäkin kulttimaineen omaava kusogeiden kulmakivi, joka viihdyttää enemmän kuin turhauttaa, kunhan oikeaan etenemiseen ei erehdy keskittymään. * Spelunker 2; Yuushahe no Chousen: Hämmentävä avaran maailman ja roolipelielementtejä sisältävä jatko-osa, jossa ei juuri ole edeltäjän kämäistä hurmaavuutta. Ainakin karmasysteemillä on pelissä tavallista suurempi rooli: tapa liikaa söpöjä eläimiä rumien sijaan ja voit palailla rauhassa helvetissä. * Splatterhouse; Wanpaku Graffitti: "BE GARBAGE OF CESSPOOL HA HA HA..." Toimintatasoloikka, jonka yksinkertainen kokemuspistesysteemi erottaa sitä hieman massasta. Myös söpö kauhukomediavire viihdyttää enemmän kuin emosarjan tavanomaisempi verikekkeröinti. Nopeata tempoa ja sopivaa kestoa latistavat hieman liian yleiset kohdat, jotka vaativat paikallaan nököttämistä ja tietyn määrän vihollisia listimistä. Peli sisältää varsin varhaisen esimerkin salaruuduista. (6/10) * Spy vs. Spy: Uniikki mutta pinnallinen ja hivenen kömpelö versusroinankeräys, joka viihdyttää hetken ainakin kaveria vastaan pelatessa. * Sqoon: Tasapaksu ja hiomaton mutta ainakin pari omintakeista mekaniikkaa sisältävä meriteemainen räiskintä. * Stanley - the Search for Dr. Livingston: Epälineaarinen tasoloikka seikkailuelementeillä. Kartta on yhden massiivisen alueen sijaan jaettu moneen pieneen homogeeniseen alueeseen, joiden välillä reissataan karttasektoreilla liikkumalla. Pelattavuus on valitettavasti hajottavaa hiomattoman ohjattavuuden ja sen, että joskus rotkot sisältävät lisää pelialuetta ja joskus äkkikuoleman, totta kai ilman mitään osviittaa. Ohjekirjassa kuulemma paukutellaan henkseleitä siitä, miten pelaajan suorittama Congon tutkiminen avaa maan myöhemmin Euroopalle ja Belgian kuninkaalle, mikä herättää kysymyksen, olivatko sen kirjoittajat tyhmiä vaiko runkkareita ja tyhmiä. * Star Wars: Ei kovin kaksinen toteutukseltaan, mutta melkoisen vaihteleva ja sinänsä uskollinen adaptaatio leffasta. * Startropics: Melko hyvä seikkailupeli, vaikka toimintaosioiden ohjaukset ovat aika nykivät, mutta sentään johdonmukaisesti. Parempi kuin NESin Zeldat, ainakin. Varmaan yksi ensimmäisistä peleistä, jossa oli jonkinnäköistä pelattavuuteen vaikuttavaa meta-meininkiä. (6/10) * Startropics 2: Pelattavuudeltaan parempi, mutta kuljetukseltaan, premissiltään ja tunnelmaltaan ykkösosaa köyhempi, eikä siis yhtä viihdyttävä. * STED; Iseki Wakusei no Yabou: Erikoispiirteetön sci-fi-teemainen Dragon Quest -kopio. * Sugoro Quest; Dice no Senshi Tachi: Technossen lautaroolipeli, jossa mätöt käydään noppaa heittämällä. Hyvä estetiikka ja sattumanvaraisuuden poistavat emulaattoritallennukset tekevät menosta viihdyttävää, vaikka tietysti myös grindaaminen auttaa huonon noppatuurin kanssa. * Suishou no Ryuu: Käyttöliittymältään huono sci-fi-seikkailupeli, jossa pelaajan päämäärä on ainakin alkuun täysin hämärän peitossa. * Sukeban Deka 3: Surkea toimintapeli, jonka rooli- ja seikkailulisäelementit tekevät siitä epäpelattavan lisäksi myös käsittämättömän ilman läppäriä. Sentään 3 sukebania löytyy. * Summer Carnival '92; Recca: KPGAR, jossa sentään NES-peliksi hyvä estetiikka...mikä ei paljoa sano. * Super Arabian: Kolikkopeliedeltäjäänsä hitosti muistuttava uudelleenlämmittely, joka onnistuu olemaan perusarabialaista kuitenkin kaikin puolin huonompi! * Super Glove Ball: Kolmiulotteinen Breakout-väännös eli puolitoista kertaa jöötikkäämpää menoa kuin genren perusedustajassa. * Super Mario Bros.: Edelleen ihan siisti vaikkakin totta kai ikääntynyt tekele, vaikkakin toimii tasoloikkaylirunkkauksen alkulähteenä. Melkoisen vaihteleva, etenkin ajalleen, ja vaikeusastekurvi on hämmästyttävän ihanteellinen. En ole lieväksi häpeäkseni päässyt tätä tekelettä tähänkään päivään asti reilulla pelillä läpi. (5/10) * Super Mario Bros. 2: Japanilaista kakkos-Mariota paljon parempi tekele. Kentät ovat vaihtelevia, pelattavuus mielenkiintoista ja vaihdeltavat hahmot siisti mekaniikka. (7/10) * Super Mario Bros. 3: Edelleen ihan helkkarin kova 2D-tasoloikkia, kiitos kipeän kokoisen skaalan: ruutuja, eri ympäristöjä, lisävoimia ja salaisuuksia riittää. Vaikeusaste on täysin kohdallaan ja muutenkin peli on hiottu huippuunsa. Loppupuolelta löytyy kyllä muutama turhan esoteeristä jöötiä sisältävä luola- ja linnakenttä. (8/10) * Super Off-Road: Varmasti paras versio pelistä, kiitos nelinpelin. Moninpelillä hauskaa, vaikka tietysti se, että voittajan auto paranee ja häviäjien ei tekee pelistä aika sika e-sportsin eli runkun. (5/10) * Stunt Kids: Epäviralliseksi NES-peliksi yllättävän hyvä eli keskinkertainen jaetun ruudun versusmoottoripyörärallipeli. * Sweet Home: Innovatiivinen ja raudan huomioiden yllättävän painostava kauhu-RPG, jonka seikkailuelementit tekevät sen sattumanvaraisista, vuoropohjaisista mätöistä kuitenkin vielä sietämättömämpiä. * Taboo; The Sixth Sense: Sisällyksetön tarotennustuslelu, jossa sentään perushyvät David Wisen musat. * Takahashi Meijin no Bug-utte Honey: Kämäinen toimintalentely/-tasoloikka, jossa ruudut läpäistään keräämällä esineitä, jotka heittävät Breakout -minipeliin, joka tulee läpäistä lukemattomia kertoja. Joo ei. * Takahashi Meijin no Boukenjima 4: Neljäs Adventure Island-peli on Metroid-tyylisempi seikkailu. Yksi miltei mahdoton minipeli lopetti pelaamismotivaationi lyhyeen. * Takeshi no Chousenjou: Vaikka monet kohtuuttomat tornarit Kitanon pelistä eivät pidäkkään paikkaansa, on se silti aivan järkyttävän esoteerinen ja epäreilu. Oma läppärillä varustettu matkani jämähti karaokekohtaan, jonka "puheentunnistus" ei niin yllättäen mennyt läpi. Enemmän tekele viihdyttää jos sitä pelaa kuin teini GTA:ta, eli summamutikassa haahuillen ja perseillen. * Talespin: Esteettisesti persoonallinen mutta pelattavuudeltaan yliyksinkertainen ja kallistumis- ja kääntymismekaniikaltaan kökkö lentoräiskintä. * Target Renegade: Nekketsu Kouha Kunio-kunin länkkäriversion ulkoistettu jatko-osa, joka on hiton monotoninen ja liikelistaltaan karsittu edeltäjäänsä verrattuna. * Tashiro Masashi no Princess ga Ippai: Vissiin taas johonkin japanilaiskoomikkoon perustuva todella flegmaattinen tasoloikka, jossa lisäksi sokkelomaisia kenttiä. * Tecmo World Wrestling: Graffoiltaan hyvä mutta muuten kovin nähty showpainipeli. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tästä pelistä on nähty patoruutua edeltävä osuus aika monta kertaa. Menettelee, mutta pato on potaskaa ja sen jälkeinen sokkelointi samaten. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Ikäisekseen tyydyttävä mätkintä, mutta ei ihan yllä kolikkopeliversion tasolle, huolimatta lisäsisällöstä. Vaikeusaste on yllättävän inhimillinen kolikkopelikäännökseksi. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Köyhempi kuin kakkosen NES-porttaus, lähinnä huonomman ohjauksen ja kämäisempien ruutujen takia. Liian pitkä, myös, mutta sentään viholliskasti on monipuolinen. * Tetris: Yliarvostetun puzzlepelin peruspersoonaton väännös. Koko Pajitnovin potaskan olisi jo aikaa sitten pitänyt jäädä söpöjen, japanilaisten VS-vastaavien varjoon. * Time Lord: Koko pelin kattavalla aikarajalla varustettu toimintatasoloikka, joka sisältää lisäksi epäjohdonmukaista avainesineiden metsästystä. Omintakeisena puolena on se, että liikkua voi mättöpelimäisesti myös syvyyssuunnassa. * Time Twist - Rekishi no Katasumi de: Aikamatkustus-ADV-peli, joka on taas aikamoista sompailua ilman japanitaitoja. Sisältää hienoja skenaarioita 1800-luvun syvässä etelässä, Jerusalemissa Jeesustelun syntymäaikaan ja muualla. Ja kyllä, Aatukin on vaihteeksi messissä menossa. * Time Zone: Lyhyt ja nopeatempoinen Mario-kopio sentään suht omaperäisellä hyökkäysmekaniikalla. Pääteema on myös hauska. * Tiny Toons Adventures: Vaihdettavia hahmoja lukuun ottamatta ideaköyhä, mutta hyvin tehty perustasoloikka. Äänimaailma on kaikessa silmillehyppivyydessään aika sopiva lähdemateriaalille. * Tiny Toons Adventures 2: Ekaa osaa omaperäisempi ja vaihtelevampi, mutta pelattavuudeltaan hiomattomampi ja vuoristorataruudussa turhan vaikea. Vikan kentän sokkelointi on myös tuttuun tapaan tuubaa. * To the Earth: Esteettisesti mitäänsanomaton ja vaikeusasteeltaan superrunkku avaruus-Zapper-räiskintä. * Tokoro-san no Mamoru mo Semeru mo: Taas jonkun T:llä alkavan japanilaiskoomikon vähemmän vakuuttava lisenssitasoloikka. Päähenkilön aseena toimiva vesipyssy on sentään huvittavan epävakuuttava, samoin kuin perusmusiikki. * Tom & Jerry; The Ultimate Game of Cat and Mouse!: Huonosti suunniteltu ja helvetin vaikea lisenssitasoloikka. You know, the usual. Follinin musiikit tosin ovat sika hyvät. Ihan normaalisti. * Tombs & Treasure:'' NES-lokalisaatio japanilaistietokoneseikkailupelistä, joka on vielä tavallistakin esoteerisempi. Peli on periaatteessa epälineaarinen, mutta valtaosa vierailtavista paikoista sisältää vihollistaisteluita, joista voi selvitä vain kokemuspisteitä tarpeeksi haalimalla. Tämä tapahtuu ratkomalla pulmia ja keräilemällä esineitä. Idea on omaperäinen, muttei hyvä: jäin alkupuolella jumiin yhteen taisteluun, vaikka käytin läpipeluuohjetta! * ''Topple Zip: Kömpelö ja yksinkertainen lentoräiskintä, jossa ei sentään kontaktilämää. * Total Recall: Suurta kansansuosiota saavuttanut, paskahko, mutta sydäntälämmittävän hoopo ja vaihteleva mätkintä, jossa on kiinnitetty aika paljon huomiota juonen kuljetukseen, jopa pelin puoleen väliin asti. (5/10) * Totally Rad: Pelattavuudeltaan melko geneerinen tasoloikka, lukuun ottamatta huonosti toteutettua taikamekaniikkaa. Pelin juoniosiot ovat myötähävettävän hauskoja ja huomattavasti muistettavampia kuin itse peli. Pomohahmot ovat siistejä graafiselta, mutteivät pelilliseltä suunnittelultaan. * Toujin Makyou Den; Heracles no Eikou: Data Eastin kreikkalais- Dragon Quest -sarjan eka osa on graafisesti surkuhupaisa ja pelattavuudeltaan yllättäen arkaaista mönjää. * Town & Country II: Thrilla's Surfari: "Was it someone I ate?" Hupaisa urheilutoimintakusoge. Pelattavuus on vaihtelevaa sekä hajottavaa ja estetiikka naurettavaa, mutta kohokohtana toimii melkein Totally Rad -tason surffijätkäjauhantaa sisältävät juonikohdat. (3/10) * Track and Field: Masentavan nähty, pelillisesti ohuen ohut urheilupelin kuvatus. * Track and Field 2: Hieman parempi kuin ensimmäinen osa, kiitos parin hupaisan kaksinpelilajin. * Tsuppari Wars: Omaperäinen japanilaislukioraggaristrategiatoimintapeli. Perustaistelut käydään hupaisan sekasortoisissa jengituuppauskisoissa ja jengiläispomojen väliset kaksintaistelut perinteisemmässä 2D-nyrkkikekkereissa. Viimeksi mainittujen hiomattomuus saa valittavasti Little Magicinkin mätöt vaikuttamaan KOF 98:lta ja sukebanejakaan ei löydy, vaan koko touhu on pelkkää nakkitehtailua. (5/10) * Untouchables, The: Paskalla tavalla huvittava räiskintä, jossa kuolee poikkeuksetta naurettavan tiukkaan aikarajaan. Ja niin "Time runs out for Elliot Ness", heko vatun heko. * Urban Champion: Palikkamainen, mutta pari erää viihdyttävä 2D-mättöpeli. * Ultimate Stuntman: Golgo 13 -pelien tyyliin monia eri genrejä sekoittava toimintapeli, jossa kuitenkin aivan liikaa huonoa pelisuunnittelua, kuten tasoloikkaosioiden pikselitarkat hypyt ja umpimähkäisyyteen loikkimisen tarve. * Uninvited, The: Sisarpeliensä Shadow Gaten ja Deja Vun tapaan estetiikaltaan ja kirjoitukseltaan hyvä seikkailupeli. Ongelmanratkonta on kolmikon epäloogisinta ja kömpelöä inventaariosysteemiä halvaannuttaa entisestään kymmenet hyödyttömät esineet, vaikka tämä källi onkin sinänsä reiluhko tapa rangaista pelaajaa genrelle perinteisestä pakkomielteisestä kaiken irtoavan mukaan kiskomisesta. * Valkyrie no Bouken; Toki no Kagi Densetsu: Zelda-tyylinen toimintaseikkailu vielä esikuvaansa arkaaisemmillä epäselvyyksillä. Esimerkkinä se, että etenemiseen tarvittavia avaimia pitää viljellä sattumanvaraisista vihollisista. * Vice; Project Doom: Viimein jopa hyvä alustan toimintapeli kiitos tasapainoisen vaikeusasteen ja hahmon ketteryyden: mieleeni ei tule muita tasoloikkapelejä, jossa päähenkilö voi kumartua ja liikkua samalla. Pääaseena toimivalla miekalla voi tyydyttävästi hutkia sekä edessä että takana olevia vihollisia ja pari lisälahtausvälinettäkin löytyy. Pääasiallista pomppimista rytmitetään myös passeleilla ajo- ja FPS-osioilla. Juonikohtaukset ovat välillä huvittavia mutta jatkuvasti hämmentäviä. (7/10) * Wacky Races: Liukuhihnamaisen keskinkertainen lisenssitasoloikka, jossa sentään pelataan omintakeisesti alkuperäisen piirretyn pahisten puolella. On tosin melkoisen epäkarakteristista, että päähenkilönä toimiva Mutley jopa tekee jotain. * Werewolf; The Last Warrior: Estetiikaltaan ihan passeli toimintatasoloikka, mutta aivan liian runkku vaikeusasteeltaan. * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Varsin tavallinen NES-toimintaseikkailu, eli pelattavuudeltaan sekä kökkö että käsittämätön tekele. Hyvinä puolina toimivat Raren musiikit ja se, että pelaajahahmona toimii kerrankin jopa itse leffan päähenkilö. * Whomp 'Em: Taas yksi välttävä NES-tasoloikka, jossa sentään mielenkiintoinen lokalisaatio: puhki kaluttu Son Goku on vaihdettu vähemmän tyypilliseen, valkaisuaineeseen upotettuun intiaaniin. * Wild Gunman: Duck Huntin tyyliin hauska mutta kovin sisällyksetön Zapper-peli, tällä kertaa länkkäriteemalla. * Willow: Ykkös-Zeldan tyylinen mutta vielä esoteerisempi lisenssijööti. * Wily and Light no Rock Board; That's Paradise: Mega Man -teemainen monopoliväännös, eli alaotsikoltaan jo Danganronpa 2 -tason kusetusta. * Wing of Madoola: Kökkö ja anteeksiantamaton pompinta, taas vaihteeksi! Sentään pelin juonessa naissoturi pelastaa prinssin, eli aika dekonstruktiivista settiä... * Winter Sports: Kurppainen ruhtinaalliset neljä lajia sisältävä talviurheiluläjä. * Wizards and Warriors: Paikoin turhauttava, mutta mukavasti laajojen kenttien koluamista sisältävä tasoloikka, jonka pomot, lukuisat lisävoimat ja etenkin loputtomattomat konttarit parantavat meininkiä melkoisesti. (5/10) * Wizards & Warriors III; Kuros; Visions of Power: Lisää kökköä tasoloikkaa, tällä kertaa päälle epälineaarisuudella ja seikkailuelementeillä eli tässäkin tapauksessa lisämiinuksilla. * Wrath of the Black Manta: Taas yksi välttävä toimintatasoloikka, jossa sentään aika hulvatonta vanhan ajan videopelitekstiä. Pelissä on myös aika omintakeinen vihollisten kuulustelumekaniikka, josta ei ole tosin pelaajalle mitään hyötyä lisäkökködialogia lukuun ottamatta. * Wrecking Crew: Huono, mutta ainakin uniikki Mario-sivupeli. * Wurm; Journey to the Center of the Earth: Pilipaliräiskintä- ja toimintatasoloikka yhdessä paketissa. Hämärät menu- ja toimintasysteemiä sekoittavat pomomätöt ja tekoajalle harvinaisen anime-tyyliset juoniosiot erottuvat hivenen edukseen. * Yo Noid: Peruspaska NES-tasoloikka, jonka lokalisaatio jostain ninjapelistä pizzamaskotiksi on tehty varsin laiskasti: miksi Noid esimerkiksi keräilee ninjutsukääröjä? * Yoshi's Cookie: Infernaalisen huono puzzlepeli Nintendolta, taas vaihteeksi. * Youkai Club: Kammottava puoliepälineaarinen toimintahyppely, jonka "ruutusuunnittelu" koostuu mielivaltaisista palikkakasoista. * Youkai Yashiki: Hupaisa, epälineaarinen youkai-tasoloikka kiintoisin mekaniikoin. Ilman läppäriä vaihteeksi hullu, tosin. Musat ovat hupaista mörkö-chiptunea. * Yume Koujou Doki Doki Panic: Muuten kaikin puolin köyhempi versio länkkärikakkos-Mariosta, paitsi että hahmot ovat Nintendon puhkikaluja hieman mielenkiintoisempia. * Yume Penguin Monogatari: Mukiinmenevä tasoloikka hupaisalla lihoamismekaniikalla ja masentavalla tavalla hauskalla juonella. * Zen; Intergalactic Ninja: Tyydyttävä lisenssitoimintapeli, jossa suht paljon vaihtelua, joka virkistää hajottavaa kukkien suojelutehtävää lukuun ottamatta. * Zombie Hunter: Mielenkiintoinen, mutta bugisuutensa takia epäpelattava toimintaroolipuhe. Sisältää laadukasta digisoitua puhetta.